Damien et Violette
by Carole ADAM
Summary: La vie semble paisible pour la famille Potter-Rogue. Harry a désormais une demie-soeur, Rogue et Lily sont heureux. souvenir de Voldemort s'apprête a revenir dans leur vie, car une étrange rencontre va boulverser la vie de Harry et réveiller chez les parents de mauvais souvenir


**VIOLETTE ET DAMIEN**

**CHAPITRE 1**

Severus arriva dans le salon et vit Harry assit dans le fauteuil en train de lire un livre moldu il reprit en s'approchant du jeune garçon pour lui faire un baiser sur la tête.

\- Bonjour mon fils !

Harry était plongé dans sa lecture, un roman qu'il aimait beaucoup, c'était la collection chair de poule, il aimait bien les histoires fantastiques, la façon dont les moldus voyaient les sorciers, parfois cela le faisait rire, mais parfois il était plongé dans sa lecture. Quand Severus le surprit, il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait le plus agacé d'être déranger dans sa lecture, ou qu'il l'appelle son fils. Harry était le fils de James, pas de Rogue.

\- B'jour fit-il

Où est ta maman ?

Pas là" répondit-il. Franchement il ne voyait pas qu'il le gênait dans sa lecture, et qu'en plus il ne pouvait pas deviner où se trouvait sa mère.

Tu aimes bien ce genre d'histoire mon grand?

\- Oui, si je lis fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était rare qu'on lise un livre qu'on n'aime pas. Surtout qu'il avait déjà une dizaine dans sa bibliothèque. Vivement que Severus s'en aille à Poudlard, il serait un peu tranquille. Rien que lui, sa mère et sa petite sœur. Mais un jour, il faudra bien qu'il aille aussi à l'école, et là ça serait beaucoup moins cool.

\- Je vais te laisser lire mon grand mais dis moi où est violette ?

\- Dans la chambre, répondit-il en changeant de place dans son fauteuil pour replonger dans sa lecture.

\- Bon mon fils je vais te laisser lire, tu diras à ta mère que j aimerais lui parler je vais allez voir ta sœur. Fit Severus en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Il laissa Harry lire, en se disant qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son père, James Potter. Violette se trouvait dans sa chambre, elle était entrain de jouer avec sa poupée et son nounours. La poupée était assise sur le lit et le nounours était entrain de voler. La fillette rirait aux éclats en voyant son nounours faire des voltiges tout seul. Son père entra dans sa chambre et s'approcha de sa fille pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

\- Ca va ma chérie? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, ça va, t'as vu mon nours" fit-elle en levant les yeux vers son père.

\- Waouh! Ma chérie, tu es une fille très douée!

Violette sourit et regarda son nounours, elle était vraiment contente que son père lui dise qu'elle était très douée. Elle tendit les bras et l'ours en peluche vint tout seul pour lui faire un câlin.  
\- C'est nounours qui est très doué, fit-elle, t'as vu comme il danse bien, ajouta-t-elle.

Ta maman était aussi douer à ton âge elle faisait apparaitre des fleurs.

\- Des fleurs..." fit Violette surprise. Elle était contente d'être comme sa maman, elle aimait beaucoup sa maman et son papa. Avec son grand frère, c'était parfois plus difficile, mais elle aimait aussi.

\- Oui, ma chérie, mais dis moi pourquoi tu restes tout seule dans ta chambre tu devrais aller jouer avec ton frère dehors, c'est l'été.

\- Harry est entrain de lire, il ne veut pas qu'on le dérange. Il a dit qu'on jouerait après ? répondit la petite fille en regardant sa poupée pour voir si elle aussi elle allait danser. Papa, tu peux faire de la magie?" demanda Violette.

\- oui je peux en faire ma chérie!

\- Chouette... Chouette... montre-moi" fit la fillette toute excitée de voir son père à l'œuvre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui montrait des tours de magie.

\- D'accord, Regarde!  
Severus pris le nounours de Sa fille et passa une main dessus et l'ours en peluche se à bouger les pattes et les yeux. La petite fille regarda son nours étonnée, puis se mit à pouffer. Il avait l'air un peu ridicule comme ça. Elle prit le nounours dans ses bras et regarda son père avec un regard réprobateur.

\- Laisse mon nours tranquille. Je veux de la vraie magie fit-elle. Celle avec ta baguette magique! précisa-t-elle.

\- En fait, je suis un expert en potion magique si tu veux je peu t en apprendre

\- En potion magique. Je peux voir?" demanda la petite fille avec un regard émerveillé.

\- Oui, si tu veux! Viens on va aller dans mon laboratoire!

\- J'arrive, papa!" fit-elle en sautant de son lit pour suivre Severus dans le coin de sa maison. Un coin où elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller toute seule, et où elle n'était encore jamais entrer. Son père l'attendait devant la porte pour lui faire des recommandations sur la conduite à tenir dans cette pièce encore mystérieuse pour Violette.

\- Ma chérie fais attention à ne rien faire tomber et ne touche rien sans me le demander avant.

Violette écouta son père, et hocha la tête, elle ferait très attention. Elle suivit donc le maitre des potions dans son laboratoire, et regardait les lieux avec curiosité.

\- Tu vois c'est le labo de papa! fit Severus

\- Je sais... fit la fillette en passant entre deux étagères pour regarder les bocaux et autres fioles.

Harry venait de quitter la maison familiale avec toute sa petite famille, il y avait sa petite sœur Violette, elle avait huit ans depuis quelques semaines. Il y avait aussi sa mère Lily elle était une chouette maman bien qu'un peu sévère parfois. Et le dernier membre c'était Severus, le jeune garçon de onze ans tout juste savait que cet homme n'était pas son père. Et ses relations avec lui n'étaient pas faciles, surtout quand il était absent toute la semaine durant l'année scolaire. Et maintenant qu'Harry allait rentrer à Poudlard, cela le mettait un peu en colère de devoir voir son beau père tous les jours. Donc la tribu se trouvait sur le chemin de traverse pour faire leur achat de rentrée.

\- Oh Maman! Regarde c'est le nouveau balais, le Nimbus 2000! s'écria Violette qui avais eut le droit a une première leçon de Quidditch, il y a peu de temps.  
\- Oui, ma chérie! Fit Lily en feuilletant la liste des fournitures que la directrice McGonagall avait envoyées. Albus Dumbledore était mort peu de temps âpres la chute de Voldemort, il y a dix ans maintenant.  
\- Alors il faut des robes de sorcier on trouvera ça chez madame Guipure! Dit Lily en prenant Harry par la main.  
\- Maman! Pas besoin de me prendre par la main! Dit le garçonnet en accélérant le pas pour rejoindre la boutique de vêtements.

Harry et sa mère entrèrent dans la boutique, pendant que Severus était entraîné par Violette dans tous les coins de la rue, émerveillé par tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Le jeune garçon se trouvait face à une petite sorcière vêtue tout en mauve.  
\- C'est pour Poudlard? Demanda-t-elle à Lily.  
\- Oui, mon fils entre à Poudlard pour la première fois cette année! Répondit la mère en poussant doucement Harry dans le dos. Madame Guipure installa Harry debout sur un tabouret, il se glissa dans l'uniforme de Poudlard et la sorcière ajusta l'ourlet avec des épingles pour le mettre à la bonne hauteur. Une fois les vêtements acquis le duo mère/fils retrouvait le duo père/fille pour se rendre chez Fleury et Both pour trouver les manuels scolaires. Tout le monde entra dans la boutique Lily alla dans le rayon des livres pour Poudlard. Harry ne pouvait que suivre, il n'avait pas l impression de faire ses achats scolaires. Il se mit à faire ses achats et tomba sur un garçon de son âge sans doute, qui était plongé dans sa lecture. Il était brun, un visage fin avec un teint pale.

Damien était entrain de lire un livre sur la magie noir il y avait quelques informations sur Voldemort, mais rien de ce que lui avait raconté sa mère. Il était venu sur le chemin de traverse seul pour faire ses achats scolaires de toute façon il n'avait besoin de personne. Sa mère lui avait toujours dis qu'il ressemblait à son père et il en était fier. Soudain il sentit une présence, il leva la tête de son livre et croisa le regard d'un garçon, un petit brun portant des lunettes et aux yeux vert émeraude, Damien hocha la tête pour le saluer.

\- Salut! dit-il. Damien n'était pas très causant il ne se liait pas spécialement aux autres mais il y avait quelque chose chez ce garçon.  
\- Tu lis un livre sur la magie ...  
\- Noire? Coupa Damien, tout à fait répondit il, il vit passer dans le regard du garçonnet comme de l'admiration le petit brun c'était le genre de regard qu'il voyait dans les yeux de sa mère.  
\- Tu fais tes courses pour Poudlard? demanda Harry  
\- Oui, ma mère n'est pas là alors je me débrouille précisa-t-il dans un haussement d'épaule.

\- Trop cool! Ma mère est un peu collante. fit Harry

\- Je vois! Dit Damien en reposant le livre sur l'étagère, il se dirigea vers le fond de l'allée pour laisser ce fils à sa maman. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les enfants comme lui, qui se plaignait mais son bien content que leur mère leur fasse de bons petits plats. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais fait de plats.

\- Attend, je suis Harry Potter ! Se présenta le petit à lunette.  
Damien se figea et se retourna face a ce garçon, là ça change tout, il devenait tout de suite beaucoup plus intéressant. On ne pouvait citer le nom de Voldemort sans citer celui d'Harry et de Severus  
\- Enchanté! Je suis Damien Lestrange, se présenta le petit brun qui était un peu plus grand qu'Harry. Voilà une rencontre qu'on ne fait pas tout les jours. Il serra la main d'Harry avec un sourire peut-être un brin intéressé.  
\- Enchanté. Fit Harry  
\- On se retrouvera à Poudlard! Dit Damien en disparaissant derrière une étagère.

La mère de Harry retrouva son fils devant une étagère avec le sourire, elle avait déjà payé ses livres et proposa à la famille de finir les courses, Severus se rendit chez l'apothicaire pour le chaudron, la balance, les fioles et les divers ingrédients de potion pour sa réserve à Poudlard, de leur coté Lily Harry et Violette se rendirent chez Ollivanders, pour trouver la baguette de Harry, sa première baguette. Le jeune garçon était tout exciter d'avoir en main sa première baguette. Il marchait en compagnie de sa mère et de sa sueur, il lui avait semblé si cool de faire ses achats tout seul et de lire des livres sur la magie noire comme ça devant tout le monde. Harry avait toujours eut sa mère prés de lui et il était content d'aller à Poudlard, même si cela veut dire que Severus serait la aussi. Ils enterrent dans la boutique et le jeune garçon vit toutes les boites alignés contre les murs et dans tous les coins.  
\- Bonjour! Fit Lily  
\- Oh! Mademoiselle Evans, enfin madame Rogue, je me souviens de votre baguette 28.6cm souple et rapide, bois de saule, n'est ce pas ?  
\- Tout à fait ! Répondit Lily avec le sourire, on vient pour Harry aujourd'hui.  
\- Évidement! Je savais que vous viendriez, fit Ollivanders en sortant un mettre ruban de sa poche, Dans quelle main tenez vous votre baguette?  
\- Je suis droitier, répondit Harry  
\- Tenez le bras, voilà, dit le marchand de baguette en mesurant le bras du petit garçon à lunette, Après avoir pris les mesures présenta une baguette à Harry puis une autre et encore une autre jusqu'à...  
\- 23.7 Cm bois d'acajou avec plume de phœnix ! Annonça Ollivanders  
Harry senti un étrange courant se diffusé entre lui et sa baguette, il leva les yeux vers sa mère avec un sourire.  
\- Tient, le jeune James Potter en avait aussi une comme ça.  
Harry regarda sa baguette et sourit, il en avait une comme son père, il était vraiment content, la famille entra alors chez elle et le jeune garçon préparait déjà sa malle pour partir à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Drago était sans sa maison, il était allongé sur son lit et regarder le plafond pendant qu'il lançait un vif d'or pour le rattraper en vol. Il voulait devenir attrapeur...Le jeune garçon entendit de loin que quelqu'un vient d'arriver chez lui, les elfes avaient ouvert la maison, mais le jeune garçon ne bougea pas. S'il doit venir saluer, les petites créatures viendront le prévenir. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, c'est à sa porte que ça frappa. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à Damien, son cousin.  
\- Salut.

\- Salut cousin comment vas-tu? demanda Damien.

\- Ça va et toi? demanda Drago en laissant entrer son cousin et ami.  
Ils se voyaient souvent et se parler. Ils allaient entrer à Poudlard ensemble, et espéraient bien... se retrouver tous les deux à Serpentard.

\- Oui, ça va je suis pressé d'être à Poudlard! Au fait, tu sais qui j'ai croisé sur le chemin de Travers, il y a peu de temps?

-Non, je ne sais pas, commenta Drago en haussant les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, il n'était pas sur le chemin de traverse à ce moment là. Il avait déjà fait ses achats, la semaine passée.

Mais dis-moi, ajouta le jeune garçon.

\- Le hasard a voulu que je croise Harry Potter!

\- Harry Potter... Oui, je me souviens de lui, ma mère m'en a parlé, c'était le bébé qui devait tuer le seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais tout le monde sait que c'est Dumbledore qui l'a tué. " dit Drago ... en haussant les épaules. Ce n'était pas trop à lui que Drago en voulait, mais à son parrain... beurk, Severus Rogue qui avait envoyé son père en prison... le laissant seul avec sa mère.

\- Oui je sais que selon cet idiot de Dumbledore, le bébé Potter devait tuer le mage noir mais au fond je pense que ce n'est pas un gamin méchant j'ai décidé d'ailleurs, d'un ton impérieux, comme si il décidait effectivement de tout ce qui se passait, d'apprendre à mieux le connaitre. fit Damien, il avait dans sa tête de nombreux plans, et chercher toujours à tirer le plus des autres, sans rien donner en retour. Tu faisais quoi avant que j'arrive?

\- J'étais entrain de m'entrainer avec le vif d'or, fit Drago au moment où la petite balle dorée vola entre les deux garçons. Damien l'attrapa en plein vol.  
\- Dis moi cousin tu aimes la magie noire toi ? demanda le jeune garçon brun.

Drago le regarda avec de gros yeux ronds. Il ne connaissait pas encore assez la magie toute "simple", pour se demander si il aimait la magie noire ou pas.  
\- Je ne sais pas... peut-être que c'est plus facile de parvenir au but avec la magie noire, dit Drago.

Enfin, Drago et Damien s'installèrent sur le lit du jeune Malefoy. Ils allaient lire le livre que le jeune Damy, avait acheté dans la libraire, lors de la rencontre avec Harry Potter. C'était un livre sur la magie noire, mais cela fascinait les deux jeunes garçons, en particulier Damien. Drago sortit un paquet de dragées surprises du tiroir de son bureau, et se plongèrent tous les deux dans la lecture.  
\- Tu as vu ce sort, le laceratis, c'est assez sympa tu ne trouves pas! fit Damien en pointant du doigt un sort en particulier. Drago regarda le sort dont Damien était entrain de parler, c'était un sort qui mettait la personne en pièces, il y avait même un croquis sur le livre pour expliquer le procédé du sortilège.  
\- Pratique pour cacher un cadavre commenta simplement Drago.

\- Sans aucun doute!

\- ... Mouais, fit Drago sans grande conviction. En parler devant un bouquin, en mangeant des dragées, c'était autre chose que de le pratiquer en vrai. Le jeune blond regarda son cousin, qui était aussi brun que lui était blond, il avait un profil... disons convaincu.

\- Si on savait l'utiliser on pourrait tuer Severus Rogue pour venger ton père! dit alors Damien.

Drago tourna sa tête vers le livre et observa le dessin en imaginant Rogue à sa place, et sans le savoir, il se mit à sourire.

\- ça va cousin ? demanda Damien.

\- Euh... oui-oui, fit Drago en hochant la tête, il tourna la page du livre, peut-être un peu confus sur ce qui venait de se passer dans sa tête.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Crabbe et Goyle récemment? demanda Damien en tournant une page de leur livre.

\- Oui, ils devaient aller faire leurs achats dans la semaine... Mais on les verra à Poudlard fit Drago en observant cette nouvelle page du livre de Damien.

\- Hum sympa ce sort la regarde, le Terrosium! commenta le jeune garçon brun.

\- Mouais fit Drago en lisant la définition du sort. Il s'agissait de terroriser sa victime avec des cauchemars. Il se mit alors à penser à ce qu'il pourrait faire sur Severus... et le moyen de lui faire peur...

\- Moi je pense que se serait utile de l'utiliser sur des moldus, comme Lily Evans qu'en penses-tu, après tout elle a participé à la mort du seigneur des ténèbres.

Damien et Drago continuaient de regarder le livre, et le jeune brun dit que ça serait efficace sur les moldus. Mais pour Drago, ces ... Êtres n'avaient pas d'importance à ses yeux. Il n'en avait encore jamais croisé de sa vie, sauf une fois quand il se trouvait dans Londres non loin de Ste Mangouste, il avait perçut un homme en costume de loin...  
\- Je déteste les moldu!  
\- Oui, je ne les aime pas non plus, fit Drago, sans ajouter qu'ils ne les détestaient pas non plus. Ils lui étaient du parfaite indifférente. En revanche les nés-moldus, qui osaient s'infiltrer dans leurs monde c'était une toute histoire. A cause d'eux, son père était en prison...

\- Oncle Lucius, ne restera pas en prison, ne t'inquiète pas Drago.

\- Dis-moi, Damien, tu me dis que tu as croisé Potter!

\- Oui, sur le chemin de Traverse, il faisait ses achats scolaires avec sa mère..., fit Damien en tournant une page du livre.

\- Comment a été le contact entre vous?

-Bof... Je ne me serais pas intéressé à lui, s'il n'était pas Harry Potter, répondit Damien en mordant dans une dragée, gout cerise. Il sourit et savoura la dragée.  
\- Je déteste son beau père car c'est à cause de lui que papa est à Azkaban ce traitre de Rogue avant il était pour le seigneur des ténèbres et cette sale sang de bourbe la détourner et en plus c est mon parrain j'ai honte! avoua Drago.

\- Ouais... je te comprends... La trahison, est ce qu'il y a de pire... N'est-ce pas Drago? fit Damien en se tournant vers lui. Il avait un sourire en coin, et lui faisait ainsi comprendre que lui non plus n'admettrait pas la trahison de Drago. Si cela devait arriver bien sûr.

\- T'en fais pas cousin je suis un Malefoy au sang pur et je ne suis pas un traitre!

\- Tant mieux, fit Damien en tournant une page de son livre. Il était très studieux, bien sûr, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas jeter ... ces sorts... Du moins pas encore. Mais il ne devait pas faire honte à sa mère... ni à son père.

Harry ne trouvait pas de place dans les wagons, quand il repéra Damien et un autre garçon blond, seuls dans un compartiment, il tira la porte et se présenta.  
\- Salut! Est-ce que je peux m'installer avec vous?"

\- Oui bien sur viens, installe toi! répondit Damien, alors que Drago allait lui dire autre chose de beaucoup moins sympathique.

\- Merci! fit Harry en tirant sa valise. Il la mit dans un coin, et s'installa sur la banquette en face des deux garçons. Je suis Harry Potter! Et Vous?

\- Damien Lestrange et lui c'est mon cousin Drago Malefoy.  
\- Tu entres à Poudlard toi aussi ?  
\- Oui, tout à fait. Vous savez dans quelle maison, vous allez rejoindre? Ma mère a été à Gryffondor, mais mon beau père était à Serpentard.

-Moi je serais à Serpentard car toute ma famille y était, pareil pour Dami…  
\- ... car nous on est des sangs purs! Enchaina Damien en coupant la parole de Drago.

\- Oh, sang mêlé pour moi! fit Harry en pinçant la lèvre.

-Ah. fit Damien choqué, tes parent étaient moitié moitié alors?

\- Non! Mes parents sont deux sorciers, mon père est un sang-pur, mais ma mère est une née-moldue.

\- Ton père, ce n'est pas le grand gars aux cheveux brun que j'ai vu au chemin de traverse l'autre jour? demanda Damien, en sachant que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Euh non pas du tout! fit Harry un peu vexée de cette remarque comme si son père pouvait être Severus.

\- Vous pensez être bon dans quelles matières tous les deux? demanda Damien, en fourrant une friandise dans sa bouche.  
-Moi en Sortilège, et potion ! répondit Drago.  
\- Et toi Harry?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais je dirais sortilège. Pas en potion, je déteste les potions! s'écria Harry, bien que c'était sans doute plus le professeur que la matière que Harry détestait.

\- Je vois, pour ma part, je vise l'excellence! dit Damien dans un sourire.  
Le train arriva en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Il faisait nuit, et Hagrid se présenta devant les enfants pour les guider vers les barques pour rejoindre Poudlard par la voie des eaux, pendant que les autres prenaient les calèches.  
-Alors venez vous deux on va dans une barque avant que des sangs de bourbes les occupe tous! fit Damien en se dirigeant vers une barque, où Drago et Harry le rejoignit.

Le professeur Black prit le parchemin en main et commença à faire l'appel des nouveaux élèves qui rentraient à Poudlard pour leur première année.  
\- Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous avancerez et vous serez repartis dans vos maisons, Sirius fit donc la liste des élèves, jusqu'à tomber sur un nom, dont son cœur rata un battement.  
\- Damien Lestrange! Appela-t-il.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et sans un mot s'avança vers le professeur. Il s'installa sur le tabouret et sentit le Choixpeau sur sa tête.  
"Oh, je vois... Mmmh, bien sur... SERPENTARD!" cria le Choixpeau, alors que Damien descendait du tabouret, il n'y avait aucune surprise.  
\- Drago Malefoy!

\- Oui fit le jeune garçon en s'avançant vers le tabouret, où se trouvait le Choixpeau magique, il savait qu'il allait être répartit à Serpentard, il n'y avait aucun secret la dessus.  
\- SERPENTARD! Cria le chapeau pensant et Sirius regarda les deux cousins d'un drôle d'œil, il faut les surveiller ces deux là. Sirius lut le nom du prochain élève et il eut alors un léger sourire.  
\- Harry Potter

Harry Potter s'installa donc sur le tabouret avec le Choixpeau sur sa tête.  
\- Oh, je vois... une grande envie de faire ses preuves... Oh, il y a beaucoup de talent, et ...  
Harry pensa à ses deux camarades qu'il avait rencontré aujourd'hui, qui avait rejoint la maison Serpentard, il ne connaissait personne d'autres, enfin si un peu Ron Weasley, mais... ils ne s'étaient pas parler depuis un moment.  
\- Je vois... dans ce cas... SERPENTARD!" cria le Choixpeau.

Sirius regarda Harry avec de grands yeux, très surpris de cette répartition. Il laissa Harry rejoindre la table des Serpentard en compagnie de Drago et Damien. Puis le professeur Black jeta un regard noir à Severus Rogue, avant de replonger dans sa liste. La répartition se termina par Zabini qui rejoignait la maison des Serpentard et le banquet commenç McGonagall se leva et fit un discours. A la fin du banquet, tous les élèves gagnèrent leur dortoir, et ce qui serait leur seconde maison durant toute leur scolarité.

\- Maman! cria la petite Violette.

Oui, ma chérie! fit Lily.

La jeune femme était entrain de donner un dernier coup de baguette pour nettoyer la cuisine, et ranger la vaisselle qu'elles avaient utilisé pour leur repas.

\- On a reçu une lettre d'Harry et de Papa!

\- Ah, montre-moi ça! fit la jeune femme ne venant vers sa fille pour lire la lettre que son fils et mari avaient envoyée aux deux femmes de la maison.

\- Tiens Maman !

\- Merci

Lily parcourra la lettre, bon elle était rassurée que tout ce soit bien passé. Mais les deux nouveaux amis d'Harry, Malefoy et Lestrange. Elle avait espéré qu'il serait plus ami avec Weasley, qu'avec Malefoy. Bon il ne fallait pas juger les enfants par rapport à leurs parents, mais quand même. Elle pinça sa lèvre avec ses dents, et grimaça. Qu'il soit à Serpentard ou ailleurs, ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était surtout ses nouvelles fréquentations.  
\- A ton tour de lire, fit Lily en lui tendant la lettre à son tour. Elle allait de suite répondre, à lui disant qu'elle était fière de lui. Puis elle ferait une lettre à Severus pour qu'il le surveille

\- Maman je l'ai déjà lu!  
Lily partie rédiger les deux lettres, une pour son fils et une pour son mari. Pendant ce temps, la petite fille se rendit dans sa chambre pour jouer avec son nounours.

\- Tu as vu nounours mon frère m'a écrit de l'école hihihi!

\- Qu'a-t-il écrit? demande le nounours. C'était un nounours magique, qui lui avait été offert à Noël, par le parrain de Harry, qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois. Il pouvait apprendre les mots et le redire dans un contexte prédéfini. Il n'avait pas vraiment de vie, ou de conscience, mais un sort qui lui permet de parler. Un peu comme le Choixpeau, mais en moins puissant.

\- Je vais te la lire nounours!

_« Chère Maman, chère petit sœur,_

_Je viens d'arriver à Poudlard. Le voyage s'est bien passé. Le train était cool et je me suis fait des copains. Deux garçons, Drago Malefoy et Damien Lestrange on s'entend bien tout les trois.  
Je ne te cache pas que j ai eu un peu le tract lors de la répartition mais j ai été envoyé à Serpentard.  
Poudlard es un château magnifique. J'aime beaucoup, c'est vraiment chouette._

_Demain j'ai mes premiers cours j'espère bien m'en sortir.  
En potion je pense que ce sera compliquer car je n'aime pas trop.  
Je vous écrire de nouveau sous peu.  
J'espère que Violette ne fais pas trop de bêtises._

_A bientôt  
Harry. »_

\- Et Alors? demanda le nounours. C'est quoi Serpentard?

\- Papa m'a expliqué que Serpentard est une sorte de maison de Poudlard

\- Et tu en penses quoi? demanda le nounours. Il faisait une bonne taille, pour contenir le sortilège dans sa mousse.

\- Je pense que Harry a de la chance d'être à Serpentard j'espère qu'il travaillera bien!

\- C'est bien. Il faut que tu travailles toi aussi... Tu as tes chiffres à faire!" rappela le nounours. En effet, la fillette avait des leçons à faire pour apprendre à compter, écrire et lire qu'elle faisait avec sa mère.

\- T'as raison, Nounours!

Les élèves de première année entraient dans la salle de potion, et s'installèrent devant leurs bureaux. Ils pouvaient contenir un trio d'élèves, et c'est naturellement qu'ils se répartirent par maison, les Serdaigles se mirent devant, et occupèrent deux bureaux. Les Gryffondor se mirent devant eux aussi,

et occupèrent deux tables, l'une accueillit Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, et Neville Londubat. Un trio qui avait fait connaissance lors du festin. Ron n'était pas très content de devoir supporter Hermione, miss-je-sais-tout. Derrière eux, se trouvait les Poufsouffles, qui occupaient deux tables. Et de l'autre côté, derrière les Serdaigles, se trouvaient les Serpentard. Un trio d'amis, Harry, Drago et Damien occupaient la dernière table au fond de la classe.

\- Il n'y aura ni baguette magique ni incantation idiotes durant ce cours, aussi je m'attends à ce que vous ne compreniez rien, à la préparation des potions néanmoins pour ce qui est des quelques privilèges. fit Rogue ne jetant un coup d'œil vers les Serpentards, et en particulier à Harry. Je peux vous apprendre à ensorceler l'esprit d'un homme et à lui emprisonner les sens. Je peux vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, et enfermer la mort dans un flacon. Cela étant, je suppose que certain sont venus à Poudlard en possession d'aptitude exceptionnelle, pour ne pas se montrer attentif en cours! fit Rogue en portant son regard sur Ron Weasley.

Le professeur Rogue parla de son cours, et les élèves étaient comme tétaniser, tel des grenouilles face au serpent. Ron, plus intimidé que les autres ou alors maladroit, fit tomber sa plume qui roula sous son bureau. Il se pencha pour la ramasser, et quand il se releva le professeur Rogue était devant lui, et le regardait de haut. De leur côté, Drago affichait un sourire mesquin, et satisfait, alors que Damien prenait des notes sur le cours et Harry, la tête baissée, ne voulait pas regarder son beau-père.

\- Monsieur Weasley, qu'est ce que j'obtiens si j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise?

\- Euh..." fit Ron, alors que sa voisine Hermione était entrain de lever la main.  
Au fond, Drago se mit à pouffer pour se moquer du trio, car Neville semblait fixer, ne bougeant plus, et c'était même tout juste si il respirait, il était vraiment une grenouille tétanisait par le regard du serpent.

-vous ne savez pas! Où iriez vous monsieur Weasley si je vous demander de me ramener un bézoard.

\- Euh... " Fit le jeune rouquin en baissant la tête, il avala de travers. Hermione avait toujours la main levée, et Damien fit de même, il connaissait la réponse, même celle d'avant. Mais ce qu'il ne pouvait supporter c'est qu'une autre personne connaisse la réponse. Il fixa le dos d'Hermione.

\- Et quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue loup?

... Je sais pas..." fit Ron... en baissant la tête. Damien et Hermione avaient toujours leurs mains levées, et Drago était toujours entrain de rire, et Harry souriait mais sans chercher à croiser le regard ou même à regarder le professeur. Il attendait avec impatience que le cours se termine.  
\- Monsieur Potter, pouvez vous essayez de faire comprendre quelque chose à monsieur Weasley, je pense que vous savez les réponses vous?

Harry soupira et leva la tête vers son beau-père, mais pourquoi lui, franchement. Le jeune garçon répondit aux trois questions sans enthousiaste.

Lily et Violette étaient sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter un livre pour la fillette. Violette se trouvait dans le rayon des livres pour enfants, et se choisissait un livre. Sa mère lui avait dit d'en prendre un seul. Quant à Lily, elle regardait les rayons en surveillant sa fille du coin de l'œil. L'enfant choisit son livre et le feuilleta un moment quand son attention se porta sur une gravure du livre.  
\- Maman maman!

\- Oui, mon ange?" demanda Lily en regardant sa fille avec le sourire.

\- Regarde!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange? demanda la mère de la fillette en ne voyant pas où sa fille voulait en venir?

\- Tu connais ce livre, je trouve qu'Harry ressemble au dessin!

Lily regarda la gravure, et fit un sourire en coin, sa fille avait une étrange imagination et de voir les choses. La jeune mère ne trouvait pas que la gravure ressemble à Harry, elle sourit sans rien dire.  
\- Tu veux l'acheter? demanda la mère de Violette.

Oui!

Lily était avec Violette, elles venaient toutes les deux de faire des achats sur le chemin de Traverse. Quand Sirius arriva en face d'elle. Lily s'avança vers lui pour le saluer.  
\- Bonjour Sirius, Violette lui sourit et le salua à son tour.

\- Salut ma chère Lily comment vas tu? demanda Sirius, en faisant la bise à la jeune femme et à la fillette.

\- Bien, merci et toi? demanda Lily. Puis Sirius fit une remarque sur Severus. Lily lui jeta un regard noir  
\- Sirius, fit-elle sèchement, Violette en sursauta, elle avait entendu sa mère utilisait ce ton, une seule fois, quand elle avait fait une grosse bêtise avec Harry d'ailleurs. Et elle ne voulait pas se faire fâcher une nouvelle fois.

\- Je suis inquiet pour Harry! annonça Sirius, plus sérieusement.

\- Oui, moi aussi! Se retrouver à Serpentard, encore ça ce n'est pas trop grave, mais il commence déjà à parler de Drago Malefoy et Damien Lestrange... fit Lily en soupirant inquiète.

\- Il est toujours avec eux ! Ce Damien n'inspire pas confiance.  
\- Pourquoi? demanda Lily. Bien sûr son nom ne l'aidait pas, mais ce n'était après tout qu'un enfant de onze ans.

\- Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Harry se retrouve à Serpentard car James et toi vous étiez à Gryffondor, j'ai essayé d'en parler à Rogue mais tu sais l'ambiance est tendue entre lui et moi.

\- Je pense qu'il est le fils de ma charmante cousine Bellatrix!

\- Vraiment? Je pensais plus à Rabastan! fit Lily d'autant plus inquiète maintenant...

\- Je vais surveiller Harry, ne t'en fait pas, et si Servilus est d'accord pour m'aider, libre à lui! dit Sirius.

\- Sirius ! fit Lily d'un air lasse de voir toujours cette querelle entre lui et Severus. Son mari avait depuis longtemps arrêté de parler d'eux, c'était bien plus simple comme ça. Mais c'était sans doute par égard pour elle, qui avait aimé James. Mais le meilleur ami de ce dernier n'était sans doute pas encore prêt à faire l'effort. Lily ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, mais il pourrait s'en doute s'abstenir de le faire devant elle, et surtout Violette.  
\- Servilus! C'est qui? demanda innocemment la fillette.

\- C'est un surnom ma chéri! expliqua Sirius.  
Sirius ne s'était toujours pas habitué à savoir que Lily était devenue la femme de Rogue, il reprit alors  
\- Pardonne moi Lily mais je ne comprend pas comment tu as pu refaire ta vie avec un type comme lui, tu penses à James des fois, je pense qu'il n aurait pas approuvé ton choix de vie, si ça se trouve c'est l'éducation que Rogue lui a donné qui a fait qu'Harry est allé à Serpentard et soit ami avec Malefoy ...  
Lily s'énerva, elle lui lança un regard noir qu'il faudrait mieux pour lui qu'il a arrête maintenant de parler de cette façon, avant qu'elle ne fâche pour de bon.

-Je suis allé, il y a peu sur la tombe de James! Repris Sirius.

\- Moi aussi, j'y vais souvent, avec Harry parfois! fit Lily dans un air un peu triste. Elle serra un peu plus la main de sa fille. Sirius vit bien la tristesse dans le regard de son amie.  
\- C'est toi qui a gravé la phrase de la tombe?

\- Oui! fit Lily en hochant la tête. Merci de bien prend soin d'Harry! Continua la jeune femme pour changer de sujet.

\- Je suis son parrain n'oublie pas et même si des fois il y a certain tension être moi et ton mari, je joue mon rôle. Remus aimerait bien te revoir! ajouta le professeur Black.

\- Merci! Oui, nous irons sans doute voir Remus, aux vacances de Noël, comme ça, il pourra aussi voir Harry. Que devient-il? demanda Lily.

\- Oh tu sais il est toujours aussi sensible durant les cycles! Mais il va bien et il arrive que l'on passe des heures ensemble à boire des coups et à parler, James lui manque.

\- Je comprends fit Lily dans un maigre sourire. Violette était entrain de jouer toute seule dans son petit coin, et la jeune mère la surveiller toujours du coin de l'œil pour ne pas la perdre.

\- Comme elle a grandie Violette

\- Oui, et elle est trés mignonne. Comment ça se passe à Poudlard? demanda Lily.

\- Trés bien, les élèves adorent voler sur leur balais et j'ai déjà repéré deux ou trois futurs attrapeur dont notre Harry! fit Sirius, qui était le professeur de vol et l'arbitre durant les matchs de Quidditch.

\- Oh! Vraiment! fit Lily heureuse de savoir qu'il avait quelque chose de James, mis à part son physique.

\- Oui, il vole vraiment très bien. Bien sûr Rogue ne veut pas l'admettre, mais il me rappelle James quand je le vois sur son balai.

\- Ah oui, j'ai vu ça avant qu'il ne parte pour Poudlard, répondit Lily dans un sourire. Elle était assez émue de parler de James et de sa ressemblance avec Harry.  
\- Tu veux boire autre chose Lily?

\- Non, merci, Violette et moi devons rentrer à la maison, répondit Lily, mais à l'occasion, ce sera avec joie.

\- Moi aussi je dois rentrer à l'école car j'ai cours de bonne heure avec mes petits élèves, demain! Je te raccompagne.

\- Merci, fit Lily dans un sourire en prenant la route pour quitter le chemin de traverse en compagnie de Sirius.

La petite Violette monta sur les épaules du jeune homme. Lily fit un sourire. Et se mit en route. Elles allaient toutes les deux prendre le magicobus, Violette était encore un peu jeune pour le transplanage d'escorte, qui avait le don de vous retourner l'estomac.  
\- Dis moi Lily sous peu je vais aller à Godric Hollow sur la tombe de James pour la toussaint est-ce que tu veux que je demande a McGonagall, une autorisation spéciale pour Harry comme ça on sera en la bas en famille.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, répondit Lily, qui trouvait que c'était plus son rôle de mère, et en même temps l'idée d'aller sur la tombe de James la rendait encore triste, et elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose pour Harry. Il faut qu'elle lui demande s'il a envie d'y aller ou pas, d'abord.

Ils se trouvaient devant la porte du chaudron baveur, côté moldue, et Violette descendit des épaules de Sirius.  
\- Au revoir monsieur! dit la petite fille.  
\- Au revoir ma petit violette, Lily on se revoit à Godric Hollow alors ?

\- Oui, répondit Lily dans un sourire triste, avant de lever sa baguette pour appeler le Magicobus. Elle prit la main de Violette pour éviter qu'elle ne court partout. Puis dans un dernier signe de la main à Sirius, elles montèrent dans le bus, et retournèrent chez elle.

**CHAPITRE 2**

La gare King Cross était bondée de monde, moldus comme sorciers. Les enfants et leur parents étaient en train de faire leurs adieux, certains en larme, et d'autres impatients. Lily serrait ses enfants dans ses bras.

Maman, fit Violette j'ai un peu le trac, j ai peur d'aller à Serpentard.

Ton frère est à Serpentard et tout se passe bien non? fit Lily à sa fille.

Serpentard est une chouette maison, rétorqua son frère, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur d'y aller.

c'est vrai, Harry tu es bien à Serpentard Ils sont sympa les élèves ?

Bon on va être en retard, maman! fit Harry en prenant sa valise en main pour rejoindre le train.

Tu as raison Harry ! dit Lily en serrant son fils contre elle. Fais attention à toi mon chéri, et travaille bien à l'école. Puis ce fut au tour de Violette.

Au revoir maman ! dit la fillette.

Oui, maman! fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, puis il partit presque en courant vers le Poudlard Express et monta dans le train.

Violette suivait son frère vers un compartiment ou deux élèves étaient déjà installés. Il s'agissait de Damien Lestrange et Drago Malefoy, les deux meilleurs amis d'Harry depuis deux ans.

Violette, tu devrais trouver le compartiment des premières années! fit Harry en ouvrant le compartiment où se trouvaient déjà ses deux amis.

Tu as plus l'habitude de partir à Poudlard Harry. Je ne peux vraiment pas rester ici je connais personne ! fit la petite fille avec un sourire.

Parce que tu crois que je connaissais quelqu'un la première fois que je suis monté à Poudlard. Fais le tour, tu trouveras bien les autres petits nouveaux. Insista Harry en poussant sa petite sœur dans le couloir.

Choquée par la réaction de son frère Violette partie, en trainant les pieds et sa valise dans le couloir du long train qui partait en direction de Poudlard. De son côté, Harry entra dans le compartiment avec ses deux amis.

Un souci Harry ? demanda Damien.

Non, juste ma petite sœur! fit-il en posant sa valise sous son siège et s'assit en compagnie de ses amis.

Alors tes vacances Harry ? Elles se sont bien passées ou ton beau-père t'a pris la tête ?

Non, ça a été, il était trop occupé par la rentrée de ma sœur! fit Harry, et vous? demanda-t-il en croisant le regard de ses deux copains.

C'était de chouettes vacances, Damien et moi, nous avons été en Egypte, dommage que tu n'es pas pu venir. Tu aurais vu les momies trop classes ! fit Drago.

Oui, elles avaient vraiment des pouvoirs intéressants, et les sorts de magies noirs si puissants qu'ils sont encore vivaces après des milliers d'années. L'une d'elle pouvait tuer d'un simple regard, comme le Basilic.

Pendant ce temps là, Violette remarqua un compartiment avec quelques élèves. Elle observait un étrange trio, ils étaient entrain de rire. Elle hésitait à rentrer, mais elle fut surprise par une jeune fille aux cheveux frisés qui ouvrit la porte du compartiment. Hermione se trouvait avec Ron et Neville dans le train pour faire le voyage à Poudlard, il y avait de la bonne humeur dans le compartiment. Elle vit soudain une petite tête passait dans le couloir. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte pour découvrir une fillette sans doute une première année.

Oui ? fit Hermione avec le sourire.

Euh! Excuser moi je... c'est mon premier voyage a Poudlard et je cherche un compartiment libre !

Ah, tu veux entrer?" proposa Hermione en laissant la place pour que la petite fille puisse entrer en leur compagnie.

Je ne vais pas vous déranger ? demanda Violette d'une petite voix.

Non, bien sûr que non! fit Hermione. La jeune fille qui allait bientôt avoir quatorze ans, retourna s'asseoir à sa place après avoir refermer la porte, une fois que la fillette fut entré.  
\- C...omment tu t...achpelle?" demanda Ron qui avait encore un peu trop de bonbons dans la bouche pour parler correctement!,

Violette Rogue et vous ?

Hermione Granger! répondit la jeune fille. Mais elle connaissait bien le nom de Rogue, elle avait lu quantité de choses sur lui et sa famille.

Ron... Weasley! dit le rouquin en prenant dans sa main un autre bonbon.

Neville Londubat! Tu veux un bonbon? proposa tout de même le jeune garçon en tendant un choco-grenouille à la fillette.

Oui, merci beaucoup ! Avez-vous des frères et sœurs ? demanda Violette qui ne savait plus très bien quoi dire.

J'ai cinq grands frères, et une petite sœur! fit Ron.

Neville et moi sont enfant uniques, fit Hermione en jetant un regard noir à ce pauvre jeune rouquin qui mettait un autre bonbon dans sa bouche.

J'ai un grand frère, il est reparti a Serpentard ma mère était inquiète quand elle l'a su.

Oh Serpentard! Je n'aime pas les Serpentards! commenta Ron!

Moi non plus! ajouta Neville.

Tu penses êtres répartit à Serpentard toi aussi? demanda Hermione

Je ne sais pas car papa aussi était à Serpentard mais maman elle était à Gryffondor alors je pense que le choipeaux va avoir un mal fou à me classer. Fit Violette avec le sourire.

Le voyage se termina, Damien, Drago et Harry s'étaient racontés leurs vacances, et Violette de son côté avait fait connaissance avec le trio de Gryffondor, ainsi que des camarades de première année. Arrivés à Poudlard, les élèves se rendirent à Poudlard. Violette fit le chemin en barque comme tous, les premières années depuis des années. Et Harry fit le chemin en calèche, tiré par des sombrals que peu de monde pouvait voir.

Lors de la cérémonie de Répartition, Violette fut envoyé à Gryffondor comme sa mère. Ravie de retrouver les trois amis qu'elle s'était faite dans le train, cela avait d'ailleurs sans doute influencé le choix quant au choix de sa maison. Et c'est ainsi que les premières heures d'école commencèrent, comme les premiers jours et les premières semaines pour la petite Violette.

Au cours du mois de Septembre, Drago se trouvait dans le parc de Poudlard et il venait de tuer un serpent qu'il l'avait attaqué, il lui avait lancé un sort cuisant, au quel la petite bête n'avait pas fait le point. En plus il venait d'apprendre ce sort en cours. Il vit Damien arrivait vers lui et appela pour lui raconter son aventure.

Damien" cria-t-il.

Cousin qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Damien.

Figure-toi, que je viens d'être attaqué par un serpent et de belle taille, viens voir. fit Drago en faisant signe à son cousin de le suivre jusqu'au cadavre de l'animal.

Ohhhh! Une belle bête en effet, viens tu as besoin de soin je t'emmène a l'infirmerie, fit Damien avec un signe de la tête.

Drago réalisa alors qu'il s'était écorché le bras et la jambe avec une branche d'arbre dans sa précipitation.

Ah oui, fit-il, mais sans avoir vraiment mal encore sous l'influence de l'adrénaline.

Le duo arriva à l'infirmerie, et Pomfresh l'installa sur un lit, elle le soigna rapidement, mais lui permit de rester un moment avec son camarade pour se reposer. Les deux jeunes gens n'ayant plus cours, Drago e n profita pour raconter son aventure avec le serpent avec de grands gestes de la main, tout en s'assurant que l'infirmière entendait bien l'histoire. Elle allait vite faire le tour de Poudlard. Après un moment, Mme Pomfresh demanda à Damien de sortir pour que Drago puisse se reposer.

Repose toi cousin, je repasserai et je dirais a Harry de passer te voir.

Drago haussa les épaules, il n'avait nullement envie de se reposer, mais il s'assit sur le lit et se dit que ce serait le moment de bien réfléchir à la façon dont il allait raconter son histoire.

Ok, cousin! A tout à l'heure! dit-il en faisant un geste à son cousin, qui quitter la pièce.

Damien alla retrouver Harry dans la salle des Serpentards, il vit son ami inquiet

Hey Harry tu es la ?

Oui! je suis là! fit Harry.

Il venait de voir un truc vraiment étrange. Damien, son ami, parlait Fourchelang, et cela le gênait vraiment beaucoup. Il ne savait pas du tout comment abordé ce sujet avec son ami.

Tu as des ennuis Harry ? demanda mielleusement Damien

Non, rien de grave! répondit Harry en secouant sa tête pour chasser cette vision de son esprit.

des soucis avec ton beau père ?

J'ai toujours des soucis avec mon beau père, pas plus que d'habitude, et pas moins! fit Harry en serrant les dents.

Alors que se passe t-il dit moi! insista Damien, tu es inquiet au sujet de Drago s'est ca ?

Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Drago? demanda Harry.

Tu n es pas au courant de son exploit face à un serpent !

Non, quel serpent! fit Harry, d'un seul coup trés blême.

Est-ce le même serpent au quel Damien avait parlé, Harry ne comprenait pas le Fourchelang, mais il savait le reconnaître. Damien n'avait quand même pas attaqué Drago avec un serpent.

Il t en parlera plus tard ! Tu es tout pale Harry ! Dis moi tout, n'oublie pas qu'on est comme des frères tous les trois.

Oui, je sais! fit Harry en soupirant. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui rendait la chose un peu plus difficile à en parler.

Allons voir Drago! proposa Harry en quittant la salle commune pour rejoindre l'infirmerie.

En chemin, vers l'infirmerie, Damien et Harry croisèrent la petite sœur de ce dernier. Violette avait commencé à faire ses marques. Elle travaillait bien à l'école et avait déjà de nombreux amis.

Coucou Harry ! fit la petite fille.

Violette! fit Harry en voyant sa petite sœur. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Damien, et s'arrêta devant sa petite sœur. ça va? demanda-t-il! Tu as trouvé tes marques à Gryffondor?

Oui ça va ! fit Violette, en regardant Damien d'un air un peu inquiet. Elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, et il trainait souvent avec son frère, trop souvent à son gout. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ils étaient amis. D'ailleurs personne n'arrivait à comprendre.

Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive miss ? Tu es toute pale ! Décidément, c'est de famille ! commenta Damien.

Rien ! Rien! fit Violette en reportant son attention sur son frère. J'ai envoyé une lettre à maman, fit Violette avec un sourire pour son grand frère, qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

Bon viens Harry ! On doit aller voir Drago à l'infirmerie

Oui! fit Harry.

Il posa sa main sur la tête de sa sœur, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, avant de continuer sa route avec Damien, pour aller voir Drago. Violette voulu le retenir, elle tendit la main dans le vide, car il était déjà parti. La jeune fille observa son frère partir à l'infirmerie avec Damien, Elle ne comprit pas la réaction d'Harry, elle venait de lui dire qu'elle avait écrit à leur mère mais Harry n'y prêtait pas la moindre intention. Violette fut choquée, elle eut les larmes aux yeux, elle s'essuya les yeux et reprit sa marche, en retournant à la salle commune des Gryffondor. L'envie lui vient alors de passer voir son père dans les cachots. Elle fit donc demi-tour pour se rendre dans les cachots. En passant devant la classe de son père elle constate alors que ce dernier était seul dans sa classe Severus était en train de ranger les ingrédients qu'il avait distribué aux élèves, elle tape doucement à la porte.

Entrez ! Fit l'enseignant.

Timidement, Violette ouvrit la porte.

Excuse-moi Papa, je peux entrer! Fit-elle timidement.

Bien sur, ma fille, sourit Rogue

L'adolescente ferma la porte et s'approche du bureau paternel. Elle avait envie de parler avec lui, de passer un moment avec son père.

Que se passe-t-il ma chérie ? interrogea son père

Papa, Je suis inquiète au sujet d'Harry, se lança-t-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

Pourquoi ma petite princesse ?

Je l'ai croisé avec son copain, tu sais, Damien, et je lui ai dis que j'avais envoyé un hibou à maman mais il n'a pas réagi du tout.

Tu es sur de toi ma grande! Ajouta Severus après avoir observer sa fille un moment.

Oui papa, et tu sais ce Damien me fais peur! Expliqua sa fille

Il ne t'a pas fais de mal j'espère, s'enchérit Severus

Non papa mais je pense qu'il a une trop forte emprise sur Harry, c'est presque comme si Harry était envouté par ce Damien, Quand Harry est avec lui c'est comme si il ne voyait rien d'autre comme si personne à part Damien n'existait.

En entendant sa fille parler ainsi Severus, repensais au propos de Lily concernant Damien, Lily aussi était inquiète de l'influence du garçon sur Harry. Lui aussi avait constatait que depuis qu'il fréquentait Damien, Harry avait changé, il comprit alors que le temps était venu d'agir pour aider Harry comme il l'avait fait au temps de la guerre quand Harry était encore qu'un nourrisson, et pour Lily il devait le faire.

Merci de ces informations, ma chérie, je vais faire mon possible pour ramener Harry dans le droit chemin. Si tu remarques autre choses de bizarre par rapport à ton frère, tiens-moi au courant ma puce.

Oui papa !

Prés de l'infirmerie, Harry et Damien étaient en chemin pour voir le grand Drago, blessé dans une bataille épique contre un serpent.

Elle est plutôt mignonne ta frangine ! fit Damien avec un sourire en coin.

Euh... Oui!' fit Harry, ne sachant pas trés bien quoi répondre. Harry ne voyait pas sa sœur comme une fille, alors il ne savait pas trop si elle était mignonne ou pas.

Salut cousin, salut Harry ! fit Drago quand le duo entra dans l'infirmerie.

Salut Drago! Alors c'est quoi cette histoire de serpent? demanda Harry!

Un truc de dingue tu vois je me baladais dans le foret de Poudlard et la un serpent a surgit de nul part et il m'a attaqué.

Et... ?! demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur la chaise prit du lit de son copain.

et je suis parvenu 0 lancer un sortilège pour m4en débarrasser

Oh, c'est bien ça! fit Harry en se tournant vers Damien. J'aurais bien voulu voir ça! ajouta Harry en reportant son attention sur Drago.

âpres j'ai croisé Dam dans la forêt et c'est lui qui m as ramené ici.  
Damien hocha la tète

Ah! fit Harry en regardant son ami se levait. Il semblait aller bien, sauf qu'il boitait un peu, mais le jeune garçon à lunette, se dit qu'il devait en rajouter un peu.

Tu seras bientôt autoriser à sortir, cousin ? demanda Damien

Oui, dans trés peu de temps! Je serais là pour le diner! fit Drago avec le sourire.

Cool firent ses deux amis.

Harry et Damien quittèrent l'infirmerie et se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le couloir. Et le souci d'Harry n'était pas toujours pas régler, car il n'avait pas pu en parler avec Damien, et savoir que Drago avait été attaqué par un serpent rendait la chose encore plus bizarre, et plus délicate à dire.

Damien venait de suivre un cours de potions avec Severus Rogue, il était appelé par le professeur, et attendait que tous ses camarades aient quitté la salle pour rejoindre Rogue devant son bureau.

Monsieur Lestrange ! fit le professeur.

Oui, professeur ! répondit Damien en attendant qu'il lui dise ce qu'il lui voulait. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter une remontrance de son professeur, bien au contraire. il était doué dans chaque matière, il était poli, et serviable.

j'ai entendu parler que Monsieur Malefoy à été attaquer par un serpent il y a peu et j aimerais savoir les circonstances de cet accident.

Je n'étais pas présent lors de l'attaque, monsieur, je suis arrivée après. Ce que j'en sais, c'est Drago qui me l'a dit comme au reste de toute l'école" fit Damien.

Ce qui était la vérité. Il avait peut-être envoyé le serpent attaqué Drago, mais il n'avait rien vu de l'attaque. Et vu la vantardise de Drago, il avait raconté son aventure à tous ceux qui voulaient bien l'entendre.

Bien, sachez Monsieur Lestrange que je suis fier de vos résultats en toutes les matières, vous êtes l'un des meilleurs de la promotion.

En parlant Rogue observa son élève attentivement et constatait que Damien avait un regard mystérieux et perçant à la fois ce regard qui lui rappelait le regard du mage noir quand ce dernier lui avais ordonné de lui livrer Lily et Harry au temps de la guerre.

Damien regardait Rogue dans les yeux, il n'était pas du genre à baisser le regard. Il fit un maigre sourire de satisfaction quand le professeur lui dit qu'il était le meilleur élève de la promotion. Il n'y avait que cette Granger pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

"Il y a autre chose professeur?" demanda Damien.

Non Monsieur Lestrange?

"Bien professeur" fit Damien en prenant son sac et s'avança pour quitter la pièce.

Attendez Lestrange, que faisiez-vous à minuit dans la réserve la nuit dernière ?

Damien s'arrêta, bien sûr il était surpris que le professeur Rogue, sache pour sa petite visite nocturne. Mais il ne laissa rien paraitre et se retourna pour répondre à Rogue.

Je faisais des recherches. J'ai obtenu l'autorisation du professeur Flitwick, monsieur" expliqua-t-il. Ce qui était on ne peut plus exacte.

Vous savez pourtant que la réserve est interdite d'accès au sorcier de votre âge et surtout à minuit le couvre feu est de rigueur. Je vérifierais moi même auprès de Flitwick si vous dites la vérité, si ce n'est pas le cas, je serais dans l'obligation de vous retirer des points, Monsieur Lestrange.

"Je n'avais pas vu l'heure passée, professeur!" fit Damien, qui n'avait franchement pas envie de se justifier, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il avait un mot de son professeur pour lui permettre de se rendre dans la réserve, malgré son âge, et il avait une bonne raison de s'y trouver encore à minuit. Si Rogue n'acceptait pas cette explication, ce n'était pas son problème après tout.

Allez dans votre dortoir maintenant et pas d'escapades nocturnes compris. Au fait sur quoi portai votre recherche ? demanda Rogue.

"Sur un sortilège dont le professeur nous avait parlé en cours, et que je n'avais pas trés bien compris! fit Damien avec un sourire en coin. Je ferais attention à l'heure, à l'avenir professeur! Bonne soirée!" fit-il en quittant la pièce.

Rogue regardait son élève sortir de la classe et il fut de plus en plus soupçonneux, ce gamin lui rappelait de plus en plus le mage noir par son air mystérieux. Il avait le même regard et la même assurance. Il avait continué au fil des jours, à mener son enquête sur Damien Lestrange, il avait compris alors l'inquiétude de sa femme, car Lily lui avait demandé de protéger leurs enfants, elle avait peur que Damien entraine Harry sur une mauvaise voie.

Les éléments qu'il avait accumulés depuis lui permettaient de déterminer au fur et à mesure que Damien Lestrange était sans doute le fils de Lord Voldemort. Il voulait en avertir Lily, mais il avait aussi peur de l'inquiéter. Après plusieurs jours de réflexion, Severus rédigeai une lettre à sa femme.

Severus réfléchissait quelques jour puis un soir il pris sa plume et rédigea une lettre a sa femme

_Lys_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écris avant, mais il s'est passé des événements on peu plus étranges au château. Rassure toi mon amour, les enfants vont bien, comme je te l'ais promis je prends soin d'eux et je surveille le jeune Damien Lestrange. _

_J'ai d'ailleurs mené une enquête sur lui, et, je pense qu'il est bien le fils de Bellatrix mais je ne pense pas que Rodulphus en soit son père, je pense plutôt qu'il serait le fils de Tom Jedusor mais je n'en suis pas encore véritablement sur, je vais continuer mon enquête, mais ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, je surveille Harry._

_Mise à part ça, je t'informe que Violette est l'une des meilleurs élèves de sa promotion, et je suis fier. Harry se défend bien aussi. Oui je sais tu vas me dire que je ne suis pas le père de Harry mais je le considère comme mon propre fils, je suis sur qu'Harry deviendra un très bon sorcier._

_Dans peu de temps les vacances arrive, si tu savais comme je suis impatient de te revoir et de te serrer dans mes bras je t'aime tellement, bien je vais devoir à regrets te laisse mais heureusement que s'est juste sur le papier en vrai jamais je ne te quitterais. _

_ Le 29 novembre. _

_ Je t'aime mon Lys_

_ Sev_

Harry, était content d'avoir trouvé Drago et Damien pour être ses copains, bien que les derniers événements avec cette histoire de Serpentard, le laissait un peu... sur la réserve.

Rogue passait dans les couloirs et croisais son fils adoptif seul

Monsieur Potter je peux vous parler en privé

Bien sûr Professeur Rogue! Fit Harry en serrant les dents, et en suivant son beau père.

Ils entèrent dans la salle de Potion, vide, Rogue mit des protections sur la piste pour ne pas être déranger.

Dis-moi Harry, comment vas-tu en ce moment ?

"Bien" répondit Harry, qui se demandait pourquoi son beau-père lui demandait ça, tout d'un coup.

Tu ne caches pas un secret par hasard, car tu sais ta mère est trés inquiète pour toi car cette année tu ne lui as pas encore écrit de lettre alors que durant les 3 années précédentes tu en envoyais plus.

"Je ne cache rien" fit Harry avec autant de conviction qu'il le pouvait, parce que cette histoire ne regardait pas son beau-père. Il lui avait bien toujours dit de ne pas l'appeler Papa, alors Harry en avait conclu qu'il ne pouvait pas devenir un père pour lui. Alors qu'il ne s'en mêle pas aujourd'hui. J'écrirais à maman, pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète! ajouta Harry dans l'espoir que la conversation s'arrête maintenant.

Pourquoi tu es si mystérieux Harry, tu sais que si tu a le moindre problème tu es libre de venir me voir âpres tout je suis ton père, dit Rogue.

"Tu n'es pas mon père!" fit Harry acide. Non mais pour qu'il se prend, toute son enfance, Harry avait essayé, mais chaque fois, Severus l'avait repoussé, et voilà qu'il sortait ça... Mon père c'est James Potter! fit-il méchamment.

Certes tu as raison, James Potter est ton père mais il se trouve que je t'ai élever depuis ton plus jeune âge, je t'ai même sauver la vie quand tu étais encore qu'un nourrisson, j ai même failli mourir durant la guerre pour te sauver et sauver ta mère.

"Je t'ai rien demandé que je sache! fit Harry sur un ton coléreux. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas demandé à être sauvé quand il était enfant, il n'avait pas demandé à être élevé par Rogue...

Harry s'il te plait, pour la mémoire de ton père méfie toi de Damien !

"Qu'est ce que Damien à avoir avec mon père! Tu n'y comprends rien! fit Harry en faisant demi-tour pour quitter la pièce, en claquant la porte.

Harry attend, cria Severus, ta mère et moi nous avons juste un doute sur Damien car, nous pensons tous les deux que Damien est le fils de celui qui a tuer ton père.

Harry s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face à son beau-père. Bizarrement cela expliquait beaucoup de choses sur Damien, et sur cette histoire de serpent. Mais il ne pouvait pas briser une amitié sur une simple pensée, il devait avant tout parler avec Damien.

"Merci, mais je le savais déjà!" répondit Harry, même si c'était entièrement faux, et qu'il venait juste de le comprendre. Mais il était tellement en colère contre Rogue, que cela lui parait bien de lui clouer le bec de cette façon.

Ta mère t'a sans doute raconté que le père de Damien a voulu te tuer, alors j'imagine que tu comprends que nous voulons te mettre en garde contre Damien, fit Rogue tout de même surpris parce que venait de lui dire Harry.

"Et alors Damien n'est pas son père que je sache!" fit Harry.

Non mais méfie toi de lui, regarde ce qu'il a fais a Drago !

Il n'a rien fait à Drago!" dit Harry! Il n'avait pas envie de donner de détails, après tout cela ne ferait que sonner comme des justifications, et ce n'était pas ce qu'Harry voulait. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, je peux y aller!" demanda Harry, qui avait bien envie que cette conversation se termine enfin.

Oui vas y ! Fit Rogue dans un soupir, pense quand même à ta mère, Harry.

Hey Harry salut mon frère ça va ?

"Damien" fit Harry peut-être un peu plus surpris qu'il ne le voulait. Mais c'est sans doute parce qu'il venait de parler de lui avec son beau-père. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il parvienne à parler avec son copain, mais comme faire.

ca va ? Tu sembles inquiet qu'as tu ?demandas Damien d'un ton sérieux.

"Oui, il faut qu'on ... parle!" se décida enfin Harry.

Qu'est ce que tu as ? interrogea son ami, même si il savait à peu prés de quoi, Harry voulait lui parler.

"Je t'ai entendu parler au serpent!" fit Harry.

et alors ? fit Damien, tu ne sais pas mais je sais parler au serpent depuis mon enfance, c'est normal car ma tante m as dis que mon père était lui-même un Fourchelangue.

Non je ne savais pas, tu ne l'avais pas dit... Qui est ton père?" demanda Harry, même si il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Juger Damien sur son père, ou bien penser à ces trois ans d'amitié, même si son père avait tué le sien.

C'est étrange que ton beau père ne te l'ai pas dis qui était mon père car il l'a côtoyé avant et selon ma tante ton beau père a même participer au meurtre de mon père, expliqua Damien. Il s'approcha d'Harry, et reprit d'un ton sérieux. Je vais te le dire qui est mon père mais tu dois me jurer sur ce que tu as de plus cher au monde de ne jamais le repérer à personne.

Il n'a rien dit... avant tout à l'heure! fit Harry en s'asseyant aux côtés de Damien, et toi tu ne l'as pas dit non plus!

Jure-moi de ne le dire a personne et de ne pas me juger sur les actes d autrefois

"C'est déjà fait, Damien Je ne t'ai pas jugé, tu es mon ami... Tu n'es pas ton père! conclu Harry.

Je suis le fils de Tom Jedusor, je sais que papa a voulu te tuer mais moi je ne l'ai jamais connu ni même jamais vu. On est toujours ami, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Damien.

Drago arriva à la salle commune des Serpentards, il s'avança vers Harry et Damien qui se trouvaient prés du feu.

Salut les gars !

Salut! fit Damien en se levant du canapé, pour permettre à Drago de s'y asseoir, mais c'était surtout pour prendre de la hauteur, vis à vis de ses deux amis.

ça va Drago ? demanda Harry.

Oui ca va, je ne suis pas mecontent de quitter l infirmerie ! commenta ce dernier.

Damien j'ai appris par l'autre gourde de Granger que le prof de potion t'avais fais des misères.

Rien de bien ... important!" fit Damien, comme si il était bien au dessus de tout ça. Il regarda ses deux amis assis sur le canapé, alors que lui faisait les cent pas devant eux, comme un général face à ses troupes.

Damien je pense que … commença Harry.

Damien s'arrêta et regarda Harry, pour l'encourager à finir sa phrase... Non sans le fixer du regard, pour qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'il allait dire.

heu! non rien

et sinon Damien, demanda Drago quoi de neuf ?

Je savais pour le serpent! Je suis un Fourchelang! fit Damien sans d'autre préambule, mais il avait annoncé ça, comme si c'était une chose extraordinaire.

Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui m'as lancé le sur moi ? interrogea Drago, soudain blanc comme un linge.

Je lui ai parlé avant qu'il ne t'attaque... mais ce n'était pas le but! dit Damien. Il avait bien dit au serpent d'attaquer Drago, le but étant de ... voir si Drago saurait se défendre, et personne ne pouvait lui dire le contraire, car Harry n'avait compris ce qu'il disait au serpent. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, sans être la vérité.

pourquoi tu m'as fais ?

Je ne t'ai pas attaqué! dit Damien, ce qui était encore vrai, c'était le serpent qui l'avait attaqué pas lui. Et puis tu t'en es bien sortit, non? ajouta-t-il dans une phrase qui devait conclure la discussion.

Allons, fit Harry ne vous disputer pas vous deux !

tu as raison Harry, fit Drago, on enterre la hache de guerre Damien ! ajouta-t-il en se levant pour tendre la main vers son cousin, qui la serra avec un mince sourire.

Tiens dis moi Harry, ça te gène pas que ta frangine sois amie avec des sangs de bourbes à Gryffondor et des traitres à leur sang ! demanda Drago en se tournant vers le jeune garçon.

Ma demie-soeur! rectifia Harry. Ca me gêne mais, elle saura retrouver son chemin. annonça Harry en se laissant tomber sur le dos du canapé. Et puis je te rappelle que ma mère est une née-moldue.

Drago a raison Harry, en tant que grand frère tu peux lui conseiller d'autres fréquentations, je suis sur qu'à Gryffondor, il y a des familles de sang pur pourquoi se tourne t'elle pas vers ces gens là au lieu de fréquenter les Weasley, et compagnie enchaina Damien

Bonne question. Je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'elle a bien cette Granger" fit Harry avec un sourire entendu, et peut-être un peu gourmand.

A propos de sang pur tu en penses quoi Harry ? demanda Drago

Des sangs-purs? J'en pense qu'ils connaissent mieux le monde magique, et qu'ils devraient avoir un certain "contrôle" sur ceux qui arrivent du monde des moldus. répondit Harry.

Tu as raison confirma Damien, tu sais Serpentard voulais que le savoir magique soit réserver aux vraies familles de sorciers au Sang pur, et il avait raison et Drago et moi on partage ça aussi, d'ailleurs Drago est d'une famille de sorcier au sang pur, un vrai sorcier.

Mouais! fit Harry, qui n'était pas entièrement convaincu sur cette idée, parce que si Serpentard avait raison, et bien il n'aurait donc jamais vu le jour.

Tu doutes de quelque chose Harry ? interrogea Damien avec une voie sifflante

Peut-être qu'interdire l'accès n'est pas la solution. Je ne serais pas là sans ça. Et puis qui sait quel danger pourrait représenter des nés-moldus sans le contrôle des sangs-purs!

Ne te vexe pas Harry mais je déteste les moldu, je pense que c'est un héritage de mon père, ma mère et ma tante m'ont parlé de mon père et m'ont explique que c'était un grand sorcier et que par lui je suis l'héritier de Serpentard.

L'héritier de Serpentard? fit Harry surprit, oui ça parait logique, vu que tu parles Fourchelang.

Vous croyez qu'on peut trouver la chambre des secrets? demanda Drago.

Oh tu sais cousin, je sais moi où elle se trouve la chambre des secrets.

**CHAPITRE 3**

Drago, Harry et Damien étaient à la bibliothèque et ils étaient entrain de lire. Drago était en face de Damien et Harry à ses côtés, le jeune garçon brun à lunettes, leva les yeux et croisa le regarda de sa sœur Violette qui étudiait elle aussi à côté d'Hermione. Enfin lui il n'étudiait pas vraiment, ils cherchaient dans les livres parlant de Poudlard, l'entrée secrète de la chambre des secrets. Tous les trois, étaient plongés dans leurs livres en silence Sa sœur lui fit un discret signe de la main, pour ne pas que Damien capte un signe entre le frère et sœur. Violette retourna à son livre et elle eu alors un soupir agacé. Hermione, vit la jeune Violette faire un signe de la main. Elle se retourna pour voir à qui elle faisait signe. Elle trouva le dos de Damien et Drago, et croisa le regard d'Harry. Elle soupira et se retourna vers Violette. Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide, et désolée.

C'est mon grand frère c'est à lui que je fis un signe, chuchota-t-elle

Ah! fit Hermione.

Mais elle savait un peu déjà, qui n'était pas au courant de l'histoire de Rogue et Potter. Elle avait fait le tour du monde, enfin peut-être pas mais au moins de la grande Bretagne. Hermione fit tout de même un sourire à sa petite élève, Violette avait en effet demandé à la Gryffondor de l'aider dans ses devoirs. Hermione se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Harry, il n'était pas si vilain que ça à regarder, mais il n'avait franchement pas de bonnes fréquentations, et son caractère pouvait laisser à désirer.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il traine avec ce Damien, j ai peur qu'il ait une mauvaise influence sur lui.

Je ne peux ... non en fait, je ne sais pas non plus! murmura Hermione, en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers le trio.

Oh et puis j'en peu plus de ses révisons ! fit violette énervée.

"Violette!" fit Hermione, qui n'avait jamais vu la jeune fille comme ça. Elle était certes pleine d'énergie, mais ce n'énervait pas pour si peu. Hermione la regarda surprise, et ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre. "Calme-toi!" dit-elle, c'était la seule chose qu'elle trouve à dire.

Laisse-moi, je vais sortir un petit moment ! fit Violette un peu triste.

Hermione soupira et ne savait pas quoi faire, elle se tourna pour regarder Harry, et lui faire signe d'aller lui parler. Elle le fixa du regard, puis avec sa tête lui indiqua la porte. Elle finit par lui lancer un regard noir, et comme à regret, Harry se leva pour aller parler avec sa sœur.

Excuser moi, je vais parlez avec ma sœur, elle a besoin de moi ! dit Harry à ses amis en filant vers le couloir pour rejoindre sa sœur.

Violette, Violette !

Quoi? fit Violette, tu n'es pas avec tes copains?" fit-elle en se tourna vers lui, légèrement en colère, mais surtout triste, de ne pas être amis avec son frère.

j'y étais mais j'ai vu que tu n'allais pas bien alors je m'inquiète, qu'est ce que tu as petite sœur ?

Rien... Les leçons n'énervaient" fit la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas envie de parler avec son frère du vrai problème. Car elle avait peur de sa réponse. Et s'ils choisissaient ses amis plutôt que sa famille ?

Violette, on est, entre nous, dis moi ce qu'il y a, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire je suis ton frère, tu as des ennuis à Gryffondor ?

Non! répondit-elle sèchement. Pourquoi le problème viendrait-il des Gryffondors et pas des Serpentards?

C'est Damien qui te fait peur, c'est ça? Demanda Harry.

Pfff!" répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas peur de lui! dit-elle en croisant les bras avec tout le courage des Gryffondor.

Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il y a, j'ai l'impression que tu me reproches quelque chose.

Mais non rien..; On se voit jamais, on ne discute pas... Tu t'es fâché avec Papa, tu n'écris plus à Maman. Mais c'est vrai pourquoi je serais fâché...

Tu sais les relations entre Severus et moi ont toujours été un peu tendues, et en plus Rogue n'est pas mon vrai père, Violette. Pour maman, rassure toi je lui ai envoyé un hibou, il y a peu de temps, si tu veux que l'on se parle je suis la tu sais !

Mouais ! fit Violette, pas convaincu pour un sou...

Tu voudrais qu'on se parle plus!? Demanda Harry, sans vraiment comprendre la colère de sa petite sœur.

Bof! fit Violette en haussant des épaules, alors qu'elle avait envie de se jeter dans les bras de son frère pour lui parler de tout et de rien.

Harry eut soudain envie de prendre sa petite sœur dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin fraternel, mais au moment, où il avança d'un pas pour le faire, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit. Damien sort de la bibliothèque suivi de Drago.

Harry vient, on va regagner notre salle commune !

Oui, j'arrive ! répondit Harry. Il salua une dernière fois sa sœur et rejoignit ses deux amis sans se retourner vers sa petite sœur qu'il laissait seule au milieu d'un couloir.

Tous les trois regagnèrent leur salle commune, les trois amis s'installèrent prés de la cheminée. Et Damien expliqua à Harry que pendant qu'il discutait avec sa sœur, et lui son cousin avait trouvé l'accès à la chambre des Secrets.

Les amis je crois... que nous allons devoir vivre une aventure ce soir !

Quoi? Maintenant? Mais on n'a pas encore mangé! fit Harry. Et puis il vaut mieux peut-être y aller quand tout le monde est endormit, non? fit Harry intrigué par cette nouvelle aventure aux cotés de ses amis. Mais aussi inquiet à l'idée d'aller dans un endroit aussi dangereux, et de se faire mal, ou même se faire tuer. Et encore pire se faire prendre!

Oh ne t'en fais pas Harry, on peut utiliser ta cape pour ne pas se faire prendre et je crois que Drago a réussi à piquer une certaine carte magique n'est ce pas Drago ?

Ah! fit Harry, en hochant la tête. En effet, sa mère lui avait remit la cape de son père, il y a quelques années. Il se tourna vers Drago pour en savoir plus sur cette fameuse carte. C'est quoi cette carte? demanda-t-il curieux

La voila fit Drago ! En sortant la carte, Damien la prit en main,

Bien, Harry va donc chercher ta cape et retrouve nous ici dans 2 minutes, ordonna Damien tel un chef de guerre.

Harry regarda la carte, elle semblait indiquer ce que tout le monde était entrain de faire. Il faudra que Drago lui raconte comment il avait eu. Pour l'heure, il se leva et se rendit à son dortoir pour prendre la cape et redescendre dans la salle commune.

Durant le temps où Harry était allé chercher sa cape Drago regarda son cousin étonné

Qu'y a-t-il Drago ? demanda Damien

Rien, pourquoi tu demandes ça? demanda Drago en leva la tête vers son cousin.

tu sembles vouloir m'interroger sur comment j'ai trouvé l'entrée de la chambre ?

Je suppose que c'était dans un livre non? On était à la bibliothèque. supposa Drago.

Il n'était pas toujours trés à l'aise quand Damien demandait les choses comme ça. On ne savait jamais trop quoi répondre. Parce que si on disait qu'on était trés curieux alors il ne disait rien, et si on n'était pas intéressé, il se mettait en colère, qu'on ne s'intéresse pas à ce qu'il fait ou dit.

Non, vois tu, cher Drago, je connaissais l'entrée de la chambre des secret depuis toujours comme tu le sais, car je suis comme toi l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard !

Drago hocha la tête, lui ne savait pas du tout où se trouvait la porte d'entrée, mais si Damien disait qu'il savait c'est qu'il savait. Il ne mentait rarement, et c'était d'ailleurs le plus déstabilisant, quand il sortait quelque chose de froid. Mais avant que Drago puisse en savoir plus, Harry était de retour avec la cape.

Bien si vous êtes d'accord allons y, vers la chambre des secrets !

On est partit! fit Drago ne se levant pour suivre ses deux amis.

Ils suivirent donc le jeune Damien dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Tout d'un coup bien plus sombres que d'habitude, et le manque de luminosité n'y était pour rien.

Drago ta carte s'il te plaît !

Oui! fit-il en sortant la carte de la poche de sa veste pour la tendre à Damien.

Quelle est l'incantation ?

Euh... Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises." fit Drago d'un son solennel avec un petit sourire.

La carte se déclencha et Damien observa, il constate que le passage était libre, jusqu'aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Ils marchaient, en silence un long moment sans que personne les vois, grâce à la cape d'Harry. Ce dernier marchait sous la cape d'invisibilité, avec ses amis, il se demanda où son ami était entrain de le conduire. Il ne savait pas, et s'était un peu inquiétant en même temps, c'était tout l'intérêt de leur aventure. Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais décidé de se taire, en observant la carte, il vit Violette qui se trouvait dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les toilettes des filles.

Mais ce sont les toilettes des filles, fit Harry, en plus il y a Mimi Geignarde!"

Tu as peur Potter ? demanda Damien avec un air moqueur.

Le trio entra dans les toilettes, Damien referma la porte et lança un sortilège de blocage de porte. Il soupira et se tourna vers ses amis, puis s'approcha d'un lavabo, où était gravé un petit serpent, symbolisant l'entrée de la chambre des secrets.

Mes amis, voici l'entrée de la chambre des secrets ! annonça-t-il soudainement.

Harry haussa les épaules sans répondre. C'était des toilettes tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire, et il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il devait voir. Damien annonça que c'était l'entrée de la chambre. S'il ne connaissait pas Damien, il aurait pu croire qu'il plaisantait. Mais le jeune Lestrange n'avait que peu d'humour.

Ouvre-toi ! fit Damien en Fourchelang.

Le lavabo se mit à s'ouvrir et en un instant la salle se transforma un passage secret apparu devant eux. Harry et Drago avaient sursauté, quand il se mit à parler Fourchelang. Ils avaient beau le savoir ça fait toujours un drôle d'effet de l'entendre parler cette étrange langue. Soudan les lavabos se mirent à bouger, laissant apparaitre un passage secret devant eux. Damien les invita à suivre, et il sauta dans le passage. Harry et Drago se regardèrent un moment. Soupirant tous les deux, ils se jetèrent à leur tour dans le trou. La Chambre se cachait dans les profondeurs de Poudlard._  
_

Harry et Drago arrivèrent donc dans la chambre des secrets, ils ne savaient pas trop à quoi ils s'attendaient. Mais le jeune Harry fut aussi déçu qu'admiratif. Il se tourna vers Drago qui regardait l'endroit bouche bée lui aussi. Soudain, un étrange bruit se fit entendre, et le jeune Potter crut voir un truc bouger dans un coin de la chambre.

"Quelque chose à bouger" fit Harry en sursautant

"Où?" fit Drago en sursautant et regardant la même direction que le sorcier à lunettes.

Venez allons explorer la salle ! annonça Damien avec son ton sans appel, et un petit sourire en coin.

Soudain un autre bruit se fit entendre, Harry se figea sur place, de même que Drago. Un serpent s'approchait des trois amis. Les deux mais se mirent à crier, figé comme des grenouilles face à un Serpent. Damien leur dit de baisser les yeux. Puis il se mit à parler Fourchelang pour que le serpent les laisse tranquille.

"Vous inquiétez pas" fit Damien comme si c'était tout à fait normalement de parler à un serpent géant.

Les deux amis reprirent leur souffle et se regardèrent. Alors que le jeune Lestrange proposa de continuer la visite de la chambre.

Damien était installé dans le dortoir de Serpentard, l'hiver était particulièrement dur cette année. Ce soir là, Damien était plongé dans ses pensées, c'était son anniversaire, seulement Damien était triste ce soir, pourtant il ne devrait pas l'être car durant son enfance il n'avait jamais manquer de rien, Sa mère Bellatrix, et sa tante Narcissa Malefoy avait toujours tout fait pour lui surtout sa tante Narcissa Malefoy qu'il l'avait presque élevée.. En plus de ça Damien se réjouissait d'être un Sang pur, et il ne se cachait pas de le revendiquer haut et fort. Il avait aussi de bon amis Drago, son cousin, Crabbe, Goyle. Damien connaissait Crabbe et Goyle depuis son plus jeune âge. Harry était lui aussi un trés bon ami pour Damien. Cependant Damien avait une grande amertume envers le fait de savoir que Harry Potter était le fils d'un née moldue, par ailleurs il se gardait de faire allusion de sa devant son ami, car il savait que Harry aussi aurai pus lui reprocher le fait que son James Potter a été tué par le mage noir Lord Voldemort, le père de Damien et ça il ne le voulait pas.

Une autre chose chagrinait Damien, concernant Harry, il savait que Rogue était le beau père de son ami et Damien nourrissait une haine indéfectible envers le maître des potions. Dans son enfance Narcissa avait expliqué a son neveu que Severus était autrefois un mangemort mais que durant la guerre il était devenu un traître en complotant avec l'ordre du phœnix et qu'il avait tué le seigneur des ténèbres faisant ainsi gagner l'ordre du phœnix.

Ce soir une chose manquait à Damien, une personne plutôt, une personne qui n'était pas la à cause de Severus Rogue. Le mage Noir, Le seigneur des ténèbres, le grand Lord Voldemort, celui par qui il était le descendant de Salazar Serpentard, bref son père Tom Elvis Jedusor lui manquait certes Damien n'avait jamais connu son père mais il lui manquait véritablement, sa mère et sa tante lui avaient toujours dit que son père était un sorcier véritablement puissant et qu'il pouvait qu'être fier de l'héritage que le nom de Voldemort impliquait mais Damien gardait en lui ce manque car pour lui même si il n'a jamais connu son père il se sentait proche de lui.

Damien étais trés fatigué au grand étonnement de ses amis Drago et Harry. Ces derniers s'inquiétèrent de son état d'esprit. Damien leur confia qu'il était un peu fatigué et qu'il allait se reposer.

Tu ne restes pas pour ouvrir tes cadeaux d'anniversaire ? demanda Harry

Tu sais Harry que je les ouvre ce soir ou demain ça change rien, allez j'y vais

Damien s allongea sur le lit il pensait à son père il voulait le connaître, le rencontrer, il ferma les yeux et pensa fortement à lui en murmurant son nom !

Tom Elvis Jedusor papa, je suis ton fils Damien Tom Salazar Jedusor Lestrange, je voudrais te connaître ! fit-il enfermant les yeux.

Damien se promenait la nuit dans les couloirs de l'école, ce soir il avait besoin d'aventure. Il avait vérifié que ses deux copains étaient endormis et profita pour sortir en douce. Il marchait dans les couloirs, il fut soudainement attiré par une pièce au troisième étage. Celui qui était interdit. Il poussa la porte, et se demandait bien pourquoi les lieus étaient interdits? Quels mystères les couloirs de cet étage renfermaient-ils? La porte grinça légèrement, et le jeune garçon se retrouva dans un corridor sombre, poussiéreux et ou une colonie d'araignée avait élu domicile. Il vit un étrange miroir et lu l'inscription qui se trouvait dessus.  
"je ne montre pas ton visage mais le desir de ton cœur : "rueoc not rised siam egasiv not sap ertnom en je"

Le jeune garçon s'avança face au miroir et regarda son propre reflet, ce dernier se mit à vieillir de plus en plus pour prendre le visage d'un homme plus âgé, mais dont il ressemblait fortement. C'était son père.

"Bonjour"

Qui es tu jeune homme ? siffla Tom.

"Je suis Damien... Lestrange-Jedusor. " répondit-il en levant le menton, et un petit sourire sur le visage, le regard pétillant de joie de voir son père.

Quel âge as tu ?

"J'ai douze ans". répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils, il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne pour un enfant malgré son âge.

Ravi de te rencontrer moi je suis Tom Elvis Jedusor, héritier de Serpentard ! Et tu ne peux être un Jedusor, je suis le dernier de cette famille et ce nom est maudit, c'est un nom sale, un nom de Moldus j'ai d'ailleurs pris un autre nom !

Je sais répondit-il d'un ton condescendant à son père. Tu es là parce que tu es mon père! précisa-t-il sur le même ton, on ne sait jamais il n'avait peut-être pas compris.

Ton père ! Comment ça j'ai jamais eu d'enfant à cause de ce traitre de Rogue je suis mort sans faire d héritier alors dis pas de bêtises. Tu ne peux pas être mon héritier ! fit Voldemort d'un ton acide, et colérique.

"Mais si... Bellatrix est ma mère" fit-il en colère. Et elle ne ment pas ! ajouta-t-il en Fourchelang

Bellatrix et moi avons eu une liaison elle a avorté je lui avais conseillé

"Et bien, elle l'a pas fait..." fit-il d'un ton moqueur, satisfait de pouvoir se moquer de lui.

Tu n'es pas mon héritier et je vais te dire une chose j'ai jamais voulu d'héritier ! Surtout si tu fréquentes Potter … et d'autres sang-de-bourbe, ou traitres. Et donc…

... Pfff... Tu comprends rien... Tu ne sais pas ce que je fais... On dit soit proche de tes amis, mais encore plus de tes ennemis... Tu n'auras pas honte de moi." fit Damien, à la fois en colère, et en même temps peiné. Est-ce que son père avait vraiment honte de lui...

Tu es ami avec celui qui était censé me tuer et tu ose prétendre être mon fils ! Je te renie, si tu continue de le fréquenter.

... et bien fais-le... car je compte bien continuer... Et en plus le faire venir de notre côté, ce serait une belle vengeance, tu ne crois pas?" rétorqua le jeune Jedusor à son père.

Comment ça le faire venir dans nos rangs ? demanda soudainement le reflet dans le miroir.

Et bien... oui, c'est mon but. Et j'y arriverais. C'est un vrai challenge. Si j'arrive à faire entrer Harry parmi les mangemorts, alors ... rien ne sera plus impossible." expliqua le jeune garçon, qui voulait que son père soit fier de lui.

Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? demanda Tom après avoir observé son fils un moment, avec un sourire en coin à l'idée de savoir le fils Potter, enrôlait dans ses rangs.

Damien fit un petit sourire content, son père venait d'approuver son idée, même sans vraiment lui dire clairement.

"Etre "ami" avec lui, et le fréquenter est la base. La suivante c'est ternir ses relations avec Rogue et sa famille. Avec son beau-père ce n'est guère compliqué, il fait ça tout seul... Mais sa mère et sa sœur Violette, c'est plus dur. " expliqua le jeune garçon.

Je te demande une chose tu peu torturer Severus !

"Oui, mais pas maintenant... Harry le fera le moment venu" fit Damien avec un sourire énigmatique, et le regard perdu dans ses pensées.

Alors tu seras mon fils ! fit Voldemort.

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre derrière la porte. Damien regarda par la fenêtre et vit que le jour était entrain de se lever. Il avait dû rester plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait devant ce miroir.

"Je dois y aller, mais je reviendrais" fit Damien en penchant la tête en avant, puis il se mit à courir vers la porte de sortie.

Le lendemain, Damien avait toujours sa rencontre avec son père, en tête. Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment son père qu'il avait vu, mais une représentation de lui, comme il voulait bien l'imaginer. Au début de la journée, cela le rend joyeux, lors de son cours avec Rogue, les choses se compliquent un peu. Il s'installe dans sa classe et le regarde de travers, mais reste silencieux. Il imagine Rogue sous les coups du sortilège de Doloris. Damien sourit d'un air content de lui. Les choses ne sont pas si mal. Damien s'assoit à côté d'Harry et fait exprès de parler à voix basse à son ami en regardant Severus.

Imagine Rogue avec un chapeau avec des plumes" fit Damien en riant. Entrainant Harry dans son hilarité.

Mr Lestrange ! fit Rogue

"Oui" répondit Damien d'un air insolent en levant les yeux vers le professeur Rogue?

Citer nous les ingrédients de la potion de que nous avons vus la semaine dernière

"Oui" répondit Damien d'un air insolent en levant les yeux vers le professeur Rogue?

Damien cita les ingrédients d'un air las, parce qu'il les connait déjà. Puis il dessina d'un air vague la marque des ténèbres sur son parchemin. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry la voit. Mais ce dernier l'observa et suivit son regard, Damien fit un gribouillage sur son dessin et d'un coup de baguette magique, il l'effaça.

C'était quoi ? demanda Harry à vois basse.

"Rien, je t'expliquerais plus tard" fit Damien à voix basse pour éviter que Rogue ne les entende parler à nouveau. Drago se trouvait devant eux et se retourna pour savoir de quoi ses deux amis discutaient. Damien lui fit signe de faire demi-tour, et le reste du cours se passant sans incident notable.

Le cours se termina et Damien oublia un bout de parchemin Rogue était intrigué, il voulait savoir ce que le jeune garçon trafiquait, il alla ramasser le parchemin. Il jeta un sort pour que le parchemin lui révèle tous ses secrets, et le dessin griffonnait par Damien réapparu. Rogue reconnu la marque des Ténèbres. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa femme, mais la situation se compliquait, la vie d'Harry risquait d'être en danger. Il regagna son bureau et rédigea une lettre pour sa femme, Lily.

**CHAPITRE 4**

Mr Evans avait été une personne important dans le village, participant à de nombreux clubs et même encore durant sa retraite. Il avait longtemps était le maire-adjoint de la ville. Et avait fait beaucoup pour la communauté. De nombreuses personnes étaient présentes pour lui rendre hommage une dernière fois. Après les éloges du prêtre, ce dernier passa à plusieurs prières pour guider l'âme du défunt vers la suite de son voyage. Et au bout d'une heure, la cérémonie était finie. Ils allaient se retrouver en famille pour la suite, et Lily redoutait la confrontation avec sa sœur, en même temps c'était peut-être l'occasion de se retrouver.

Lily et Pétunia se mirent à l'écart pour discuter toutes les deux. Lily était surpris que sa sœur vienne la voir, elle aurait plutôt pensé qu'elle l'aurait évité comme la peste durant toute la journée.

Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dis quand on était petites. Commença Pétunia.

Lily fut vraiment surprise de ce que sa sœur venait de lui dire, elle s'attendait tout sauf à ça. Elle hocha la tête, sans savoir quoi répondre. Puis la surprise passée, elle prit la main de sa sœur.  
\- Merci. Ce n'est pas grave! C'est pardonné, fit-elle, et cela l'était depuis trés longtemps, enfin, elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu.  
-Tu … petit sœur, j'étais jalouse de toi … continua Pétunia, après un moment de silence, la sœur de Lily reprit, je te présente mes condoléance pour la mort de ton 1er mari.

\- Merci Tunie. fit Lily avec un sourire. C'est ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre dans le comportement de sa sœur vis à vis d'elle. Lily jeta un regard vers la famille de sa sœur, elle avait réussit, elle aussi à se construire une famille aimante, et c'était le plus important.

-Tu es marié à … Rogue, aujourd'hui ! commenta Pétunia, d'un drôle d'air.

\- Euh... oui ! fit Lily avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu as d'autres enfants, en plus d'Harry ? demanda Pétunia.

\- Oui, une fille Violette" fit sa sœur en souriant, c'était aussi le nom d'une fleur tout comme elle et sa sœur en portait. Et toi, Dudley et Vernon vont bien?" demanda la jeune femme.

\- oui ils vont bien Dudley est le 1er de sa classe ! fit-elle fièrement, et toi tes enfants ? demanda-t-elle.

\- "Oh, bravo." fit Lily sincere. Et elle pensa au résultat de ses enfants, Violette s'en sortait bien, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry, qui n'avait pas les meilleurs résultats de l'école. Ils s'en sortent bien. fit Lily avec un sourire. La discussion était encore un peu tendue, mais l'une et l'autre faisaient un effort pour améliorer leurs relations.

Après l'enterrement du père de Lily et Pétunia qui eut lieu durant les vacances de Pâques. Lily Rogue passa les vacances à pleurer, elle n'avait pas le moral, certes Tunie et elle s'étaient enfin réconciliées mais le fait que leur père soit décédé venait de faire ressortir le désespoir que Lily avait éprouver à l'époque du brutal décès de son premier époux James Potter,

Un matin Severus vit sa femme assise dans le fauteuil prés du feu, il s'approche d'elle et reprit : Bonjour mon Lys  
\- Bonjour Severus  
\- Ça va?  
\- Pas très bien Severus!  
-Je t'aime mon amour! Fit Severus en serrant sa femme dans ses bras.  
-Je sais, Moi aussi je t'aime Severus ! fit-elle avec un sourire un peu triste, puis elle reprit, Harry m'inquiète.  
-Pourquoi? Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Je voudrais que vous essayer de mieux vous entendre toi et Harry !  
-Moi aussi je voudrais bien, mais il semble réticent et à Poudlard nous nous sommes quereller et il m'a reproché de ne pas être son père. Tu te souviens du soir où je vous aie sauvé toi et Harry, toi et moi avions convenu que je ne remplacerais pas James.  
\- James sera toujours son père, mais tu sais Severus, pendant des années j'ai été en froid avec ma sœur et c'est triste, et j'ai l'impression de revivre la même chose quand je vous vois vous disputer Harry et toi.  
\- Que puis-je faire pour qu'il sente que je ne suis pas son ennemi et le convaincre que je tiens à lui.  
\- Déjà parle avec lui essayer de bâtir une relation père/fils.  
\- D'accord mon amour.

Le lendemain, Lily était sortie avec Violette pour se rendre à Londres car Violette avait besoin d'une nouvelle robe. Severus était seul dans son laboratoire et Harry Potter était dans sa chambre du manoir de son beau père en train de lire. Durant l'absence de Lily Severus repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec sa femme la veille, étant près à tout pour rendre sa femme heureuse, il monta voir Harry dans sa chambre il frappa à la porte.  
\- Harry, je peux entrer? Demanda Rogue.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux toi?  
\- Juste te parler !  
\- Je n'ais rien à te dire moi, et tes discours je les connais déjà, tu vas sans doute me dire que tu n'es pas mon père et heureusement pour moi car tu me détestes depuis toujours et je vois bien que tu préfères Violette. Tu vas aussi sans doute me dire que tu m'as sauvé la vie quand j'étais au berceau et franchement si tu ne l'avais pas fais ta vie aurais été meilleure.

Severus écoutait les propos de Harry et il demeura calme ce qui l'étonna de lui même, il comprit que Harry avait toujours garder en lui une souffrance en lui qui datait du jour de la mort de James, à Severus se souviens qu'a l'époque bien qu'étant un bébé Harry l'avait appeler papa , durant la guerre à de nombreuses reprises. Harry avait tenté de se rapprocher un peu de Rogue pour tenter d'oublier un peu sa souffrance, mais Severus ne le compris pas tout de suite et il en avait parlé a sa femme et ensemble ils avaient décidé et préféré que Harry n'oublie pas James et ne considère pas Severus comme son père.  
\- Harry écoute moi s'il te plait, je sais que je ne me suis sans doute pas très bien comporté avec toi mais je voudrais m'en excuser.  
\- C'est trop tard Severus ! Tu sais quand j'étais petit, une fois je t'avais appelé papa et toi tu m'as bien fait comprendre que je n'aurais jamais de père et tu m'as repoussé.  
-Je le sais, Harry et je te demande pardon !  
\- Je ne veux pas de ton pardon, c'est trop tard, tu ne seras jamais un père pour moi, tu me détestes comme moi je te déteste ! fit Harry avec colère.  
\- Je ne te déteste pas Harry  
\- Arrête, je sais que tu me détestes car je suis le fils de Potter et tu fais semblant de tenir à moi pour que maman t'aime.  
\- Harry ne dis pas ça s'il te plait !  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai peut être?  
-Non ce n'est pas vrai, Harry, je voudrais s'il te plait que toi et moi on redémarre une nouvelle page qu'on oublis toutes nos querelles, nos rivalités, le passé tu veux bien?  
-J'ai essayé Rogue mais tu m'as envoyé promener… fit Harry, en serrant les dents. Quelle est ta véritable idée pour vouloir soudain que l'on repart à zéro que caches-tu à la fin ? demanda le jeune garçon, il commençait à comprendre que les gens avaient toujours une idée derrière la tête.  
\- Je vais te donner raison sur un point, ta maman aimerait que la situation s'arrange entre toi et moi et Violette aussi le voudrait.  
\- Maman et Violette le veulent mais je suis sur que toi tu n'en as nullement envie, et je vais te dire, un temps je le voulais moi aussi à l'époque ou je t'avais appelé Papa mais j'étais un enfant stupide comme tu m'appelles et bien aujourd'hui c'est trop tard.  
\- Il n'est jamais trop tard, dans tout les cas je te demande sincèrement pardon, je fais un pas vers toi je le veux vraiment je suis honnête avec toi Harry, tu peux me faire confiance  
\- Menteur que tu es! Toi te faire confiance, un ancien Mangemort, a cause de toi je n ais pas de père et mon meilleur ami est orphelin à cause de toi. Damien m'as dis que c'est à cause de toi que son père est mort.  
\- Lord Voldemort étais le pire des assassins et il te menaçait, tu aurais préférer mourir c'est ça?  
\- Et tu as sans doute fais la fête le soir où papa est mort, le seigneur des ténèbres a du t'accueillir les bras ouverts quand tu es venu à sa réunion après le meurtre de papa.  
-Tu délires mon fils.  
-Ne me dis jamais mon fils, tu n'es rien pour moi tu ne seras jamais rien. Je me demande même comment maman peu te faire confiance alors que tu l'as traitait de sang de bourbe à l'école, je ne suis pas ton fils et je ne le serais jamais ! fit Harry.

Il était maintenant debout face à Rogue, tout juste son beau-père, il y a des moments dans la vie, où il ne faut pas faire d'erreurs, car elles sont dures à corriger. Harry avait essayé de voir en lui, un père, mais il lui avait clairement dit « Je ne suis pas ton père, Harry. » Bref, tout était dit, non. A l'évocation du pire souvenir de sa vie Rogue voulu répondre mais il ne trouva rien à dire. Comment Harry pouvait savoir ça, Lily et lui n'évoquaient jamais cet événement devant les enfants.

\- Certes ce fut le pire jour de ma vie, mais tu sais mon garçon, j'ai certes insulté ta mère mais j'en ai souffert et un jour j'ai eu le courage de lui parler comme je fais avec toi ce matin et au fur et a mesure, ta mère m'as pardonné…. Elle et toi êtes venus vivre ici et depuis je m'efforce de te protéger ainsi que ta mère et ta sœur. Nous sommes une famille, que tu l'accepte ou pas nous sommes une famille. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses je suis sincère avec toi, je te le promets Harry je le veux vraiment. !

Mouais ! fit Harry…. Est-ce que tu peux quitter ma chambre ? ajouta le jeune homme, toujours aussi buté dans son idée. Il ne pouvait pas pardonner à Rogue, même si il faut l'avouer, il avait failli accepter de le faire.

Je suis dans mon labo si tu as besoin de me parler ! fit Rogue, triste et déçu de cette tentative, mais ce n'était que la première. Il y en aurait d'autres.

Le reste de la famille arriva, Violette entra dans la maison en criant et en sautant gaiement sur son père. Et Rogue fit un rapide baiser à sa femme, en lui disant qu'il avait essayé de parler avec Harry. Lily compris que Severus avait fait un pas vers Harry, elle se blottit dans ses bras en l'embrassant.  
\- Merci Sev  
\- De rien Lily

Peu de temps, après les vacances de Pâques, ce fut l'anniversaire de Violette. Elle avait maintenant 15 ans, le temps passe vraiment vite. Rogue et Lily s'étaient dit oui quelques mois après la chute du mage noir. Ses amis lui avaient organisé une petite fête dans une salle d'étude afin que son frère puisse s'y rendre. Son père y avait fait aussi un tour pour déposer son cadeau et celui de la mère de Violette, et saluer la reine de la soirée.

Quelques mois plus tard, la grande salle était décorée pour l'été, et la fin de l'année scolaire. Le professeur McGonagall avait accepté de faire venir un groupe de musicien au château. Un bal masqué fût organisé afin que les élèves puissent s'amuser. A l'occasion de ce bal, Lily avait envoyé à son fils un costume ainsi qu'un petit masque de type Vénitien. Un mot accompagnait le paquet.

_«Harry  
J'espère que tu vas bien, dans ce paquet tu trouveras un costume pour le bal de fin d'année.  
Ce costume appartenait à ton père, préviens moi si il ne te convient pas mais je pense que vous avez la même taille.  
Tu me manques j'ai bien reçu ta lettre où tu me demandes de passer les vacances d'été avec Drago et Damien, mais je vais sans doute te décevoir mais je ne suis pas d'accord, car j'aimerais qu'on passe du temps en famille. Je sais tu vas me dire que tu n'apprécie pas ton beau père et que tu préfère passer les vacances avec tes copains, mais nous avons besoin de nous retrouver après cette longue année scolaire._

_A bientôt  
Ta mère »_

Harry ouvrit le paquet et vit un smoking ainsi qu'une veste et un nœud papillon. Harry prit le vêtement et commença à le passer, Une fois vêtu, Harry eût presque du mal à se reconnaître il était heureux de porter ce costume car il appartenait à son père, et il fut ému.  
\- Wouhha ! Harry quelle classe ! fit Damien qui venait de rentrer dans le dortoir des Serpentards, Où as-tu déniché ce costard ?  
\- C'est ma mère qui me l'a envoyé pour le bal.  
\- Eh! Ben mon vieux les filles vont te tomber dans les bras  
\- Tu crois.  
\- Ouais, crois-moi.  
\- Si tu le dis, et toi tu as un habit pour la soirée ?  
\- Ouais, ma tante m'as envoyé un habit  
-Tu me le montres !  
\- Ok viens.

Damien guida son ami et lui montra le costume que Narcissa Malefoy lui avait envoyé, ce costume était de type 18eme siècle, c'était un costume de type princier  
\- Tiens regarde !  
\- Wouaa ! Pas mal Si tu veux mon avis toi et moi on va être les rois du bal.  
\- Tu as raison. Tu as une cavalière Harry ?  
\- Non !  
\- Tu as des vues.  
\- Padma Patil me plait bien mais elle est prise !  
\- Je crois qu'elle va au bal avec Dean mais sinon tu as Millicent Bullstrode ! fit Damien avec une grimace et un coup de coude à Harry.  
\- Je verrais bien sur place ! Se contenta de répondre Harry, en haussant les épaules.

Le lendemain soir le bal fût ouvert par les élèves qui sont accompagnés de leurs partenaires. Ils pénètrent en file dans la Grande Salle. Les tables avaient été mis sur le côté, et un buffet était servit. Sur l'estrade, où les professeurs mangeaient habituellement, avait été aménagé pour faire place à l'orchestre. C'est l'ouverture du bal. Le groupe des Bizarr'Sisters assure l'animation de cette soirée exceptionnelle. Et interprétait leur meilleurs titres et les couples dansaient sur leurs titres, les paroles de la chanson enivraient chacun des couples de danseurs.

_This one's going out to all the lovers out there.  
__Hold each other right and keep each other warm._

Pendant ce titre Damien vit au loin Harry dansait avec une fille de Serdaigle, il fit un sourire en coin à son ami, et se mit à chercher Drago aussi, en charmante compagnie. Lui n'avait pas de cavalière, et ce genre de choses, ne l'intéressait guère. Il accepta toutefois de danser avec plusieurs cavalières, il eut Pansy, Parvati, et puis bizarrement Ginny Weasley, mais sans doute ne l'avait-elle pas reconnu avec son masque. Elle était vêtue comme une princesse des mille et une nuits.

_And dance , your final dance ,  
This is your final chance,  
To hold the one you love ,  
You know you've waited long enough,  
So..._

La soirée se termina, tranquillement, le lendemain, tout le monde devrait faire ses bagages, et Harry serait obligé d'annoncer à ses copains, qu'il était coincé chez lui tout l'été. Comme tous les ans. Entre sa mère qui essaie de mettre une bonne ambiance, Rogue qui essaie de se rapprocher de lui, ce qui l'agace au plus haut point. Et Violette, qui comprend rien, et ravie d'avoir tout le monde à la maison. 

L'avantage de cette soirée, c'est que des couples se formèrent, et c'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva face à une Pansy, qui semblait avoir pris son courage à deux mains, et le fixait sans rien dire.

Euh oui ! fit Harry.

Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que tu es mignon. As-tu une copine ? demanda-t-elle presque sans respirer.

Euh... ! fit Harry sans répondre à la question de la jeune femme. "Non" fit Harry.

Il fixa Pansy sans comprendre de quoi elle pouvait bien parler et ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Tu me plais Harry ! osa-t-elle avec un sourire.

Harry commençait vraiment à comprendre la jeune fille. Il la fixa un moment, sans rien dire. Puis il prit la main de Pansy dans la sienne, et lui sourit. Il la trouvait jolie, et elle était plutôt sympathique, bien que parfois un peu dur, mais il avait envie d'essayer.

Durant les vacances d'été, Violette commençait à réviser pour ses BUSES, même si elle avait encore un an. Et Harry, était prêt pour sa dernière année à Poudlard.

Papa, je ne comprends rien à tes explications ! Se plaignit Violette en posant sa plume sur son parchemin, un peu violemment, éclaboussant ainsi son travail.

\- Violette ma chérie concentre toi un peu on reprend !  
\- Que dois-je ajouter à ma potion pour obtenir une potion d'amnésie.

\- Une larme de sirène. Hasarda la jeune fille avec un sourire à moitié d'excuse, à moitié taquin.

\- Exact ! Peux-tu m'en dire les propriétés ?

\- Euh... elles peuvent endormir les gens? Les charmer? fit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Elle fit un coucou à son frère qui passait par là, avec un grand sourire.

\- Une minute violette ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose Harry ? demanda Rogue

\- Non! fit Harry un peu sèchement en laissant fille et père ensemble. Violette fixa un moment le couloir vide, avant de se tourner vers son devoir, un peu triste et silencieuse.

-Attend Harry ! Tu pourrais aider ta sœur pour ses examen après tout tu as réussi tes buses a merveille ?  
Violette leva la tête et sourit en voyant Harry revenir dans la pièce. Elle tendait son devoir à son frère, comme si c'était lui qui allait tout faire. Rogue lui conseilla toutefois de ne tout faire à sa place.

\- "Oui!" fit Harry en prenant le devoir de sa sœur, il le reposa devant Violette et se pencha pour commencer à lui expliquer ce que sont les larmes de sirènes.

Violette nota les explications de son frère et Rogue les laissa travaille en observant son fils adoptif avec fierté même si c'étais le fils de son ennemi James Potter, Harry avais hérité de plus de chose de leur mère.

-Tu as compris ma chérie ? demanda Severus.

\- Oui, Harry est un meilleur prof que toi, fit-elle d'un air coquin, et osa même tirer la langue pour se moquer de son père.  
\- Harry on peut parler s'il te plait !

-Oui! fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, est-ce qu'il allait encore avoir le droit à cette relation père/fils qui n'existe pas entre eux. Violette rangeait ses affaires, et se hâtait dans sa chambre, contente d'en avoir finit avec les révisions pour aujourd'hui.

\- Dis moi Harry, tu sais que cette année sera importante pour toi également tu passe tes aspic et tu entres en dernier cycle d'étude a Poudlard, que voudrais tu faire après comme profession ?

\- Je ... sais pas! fit Harry, comme si Severus venait de lui demander de marcher sur la lune.

\- Tu dois bien avoir une vague idée ! Est-ce que les potions t'intéressent ?

\- Ah non, les potions non merci!" fit Harry, peut-être un peu trop vivement, je voudrais... faire un truc plus actif..." ajouta le jeune homme.

\- Tu es attiré par quoi comme métier actif ?

\- Je ne sais pas, jeter des sorts, me battre en duel... énuméra Harry sans savoir quoi dire à son beau-père. J'aime bien aussi le Quidditch, ajouta le jeune homme. Et il pensa aussi à ses longues discussions avec Damien sur quoi faire après l'école.  
Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir cette conversation avec son beau-père, avec Rogue. Son avenir ne le concernait pas vraiment après tout. Le jeune homme qui allait entrer en septième année n'avait plus besoin de lui. Il quitta donc le bureau de Rogue pour retourner dans sa chambre, maintenant qu'il avait aidé Violette à finir ses devoirs.

Du côté de Damien, et Drago, les deux cousins passaient donc les vacances ensemble. Le jeune Lestrange était tout de même déçu de ne pas voir Harry aussi à ses côtés. Il avait « peur » que Rogue soit capable de le ramener à sa cause, enfin surtout Violette, à vrai dire.

Bonjour mère ! fit-il à Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bonjour Damien! Que fais-tu mon fils?

Oh rien je réfléchissais

A quoi donc Damien? Dis-moi!

A tout un tas de choses ! Que dois-je faire, maman, pour nous venger ?

Tuer les tous! C'est aussi simple. Si tu ne peux pas le faire, alors tu ne peux pas nous venger. Rogue est à moi... Quand tu pourras l'avoir, amène-le moi!

Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Drago en entrant dans la pièce.

On peaufine notre avenir ! fit Damien avec un sourire à son cousin, sa mère fit de même, mais dans le fond il savait que les plans qu'il avait en tête, ne plaisait pas beaucoup à sa mère.

Mais le destin avait donné une chance à son père de réussir, et il avait échoué, et Damien ne comptait pas faire de même. Et tout commencé par … Harry, si ce dernier rejoignait son groupe, il serait le gagnant de l'histoire. Il avait commencé par … créer un fossé entre Harry et Rogue, bien que cela n'avait guère était difficile. Maintenant rester le problème Violette. Il y avait deux solutions possibles. Ou bien, il réussissait à faire venir Violette de son côté, ou alors… il devait les séparer définitivement. Il avait une nette préférence pour la première solution. Il posa son regard sur Drago, qui discutait avec sa tante, lui au moins, il était acquis. Il avait pensé qu'il pourrait s'arranger pour que Violette soit victime d'un accident

Il pourrait ainsi la sauver et elle serait reconnaissante, et Harry aussi. Ou bien la laissé mourir, si c'était plus simple, il n'avait pas encore décidé de la suite. Enfin bref, dans quelques jours, ce serait l'anniversaire d'Harry. Il avait, et Drago aussi, reçu, une lettre pour se rendre à la maison Potter-Rogue pour fêter cet anniversaire.

**CHAPITRE 5**

Durant le mois de juillet, Lily était chez elle avec ses enfants et son mari Severus. La jeune femme était un peu pensive, et Rogue le remarqua. Il s'approcha d'elle pour savoir ce qui occupé les pensées de sa femme.

Ca va mon cœur ? fit amoureusement Severus

C'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Harry. Que faisons-nous? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire comme fête pour l'anniversaire de son grand garçon, il allait avoir 17 ans.

Que veux-tu dire ?

Et bien comme fête?

tu n'as pas d'idée ?

Et bien, on ne peut plus inviter ses copains, et lui faire un gâteau, il est un peu grand, non?

Certes ! Et que penserais-tu si on organisait une grande fête ici ?  
et tu sais quoi j'ai déjà trouvé le cadeau d'anniversaire idéal pour Harry.

Genre ... une boom. Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda la mère d'Harry et Violette. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'on offre un adolescent de dix sept ans.

Une tenue de Quidditch pour les jouer professionnel avec casque gant jambière …

Oh oui! c'est un trés bonne idée. Merci mon chéri! fit Lily avec un sourire en embrassant son mari.

Je l'ai déjà commandé et on la recevra vers le 30 juillet.

Tu es extraordinaire, mon chéri !

Non je t aime c'est tout. Et les enfants méritent ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Lily soupira d'un air un peu triste, elle pensait encore à James parfois. Harry lui ressemblait tellement d'ailleurs.

Tu penses à Po… à James ?

Oui, cela arrive, Severus! Fit-elle avec un sourire à la fois triste, et essayant d'être rassurant pour lui.

Tu sais mon amour je considère Harry comme un fils et je suis attaché à lui ! Je me dis souvent que cela ne devait pas être un si mauvais … homme. Il a donné sa vie pour vous sauver, Harry et toi.

Lily sourit un peu triste, et ne bougeait plus. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait vraiment envie de parler de tout ça. Elle sentit les bras de Severus la serra doucement mais fermement, et ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse. 

Lily et Severus venaient de préparer l'anniversaire d'Harry, elle espérait que tout se passerait bien. Et que le cadeau choisit lui plairait. **: **un gros boom retenti dans l'entrée du manoir et un petit cri de hibou, ça venait du magasin de sport.

Je crois que le colis est arrivé." fit Lily avec un sourire en se levant pour aller vers l'entrée.

Oui en effet c'est le cadeau de Harry si tu veux on le caché dans notre chambre ! commenta Severus.

Euh, oui je pense que c'est le mieux.

Elle prit un premier colis et commença à se rendre vers la chambre, quand un autre cadeau arriva pour Harry cette fois c'est de la maison de Lestrange. Les deux parents se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Lily se demandait si ils devaient l'offrir ou non à son fils.

Qu'en penses-tu? demanda-t-elle à Severus.

Je vais examiner le paquet

D'accord! "fit Lily en rangeant le dernier paquet de leur cadeau.

Elle soupira et s'inquiétait un peu de son colis, qui ne venait pas vraiment d'une famille trés amie avec la leur. Mais elle savait aussi que Damien était ami avec Harry, ce qui était bien étrange d'ailleurs. Après divers sortilège, il découvrit que le cadeau pour Harry, était une cape, mais n'importe quelle cape. Une cape pour les mangemorts.

Lily, tu peux venir s'il te plait.

Je suis là" fit-elle en venant voir son mari. Alors? demanda-t-elle en sachant qu'il voulait sans doute parler du colis des Lestrange.

Ferme la porte ! dit-il d'un ton inquiet

Oui ! fit Lily un peu surprise, et inquiète soudainement, mais elle s'exécuta malgré tout.

Nos craintes étaient fondées par rapport à Damien !

Que se passe-t-il? demanda la jeune mère.

Damien veut faire d'Harry un mangemort.

Lily soupira et serra les poings, elle le savait déjà, enfin elle s'en doutait mais l'entendre dire, ça fait quand même mal.

Je sais..." fit-elle tristement, après tout ce n'était pas une découverte en soi, cela paraissait évident

Mais ne t'en fais pas mon amour jamais Harry ne sera un mangemort !

Je le sais aussi" fit-elle en se calant dans les bras de Severus, elle en avait bien besoin.

Harry descendit de sa chambre, et retrouva sa mère et son beau-père dans le salon, il serra les dents en voyant sa mère dans les bras de Severus. Mais ne dit rien, et se contenta d'annoncer qu'il allait inviter ses copains pour son anniversaire. Ils l'avaient déjà empêcher de passer les vacances avec eux, ils n'allaient pas en plus, lui interdire de les inviter pour son anniversaire.

Euh... oui bien sur!" fit Lily spontanément avec le sourire. Avant de se souvenir que Damien serait là aussi. Elle croisa le regard de Severus, un peu inquiète.

Euh… ça ne me tente pas trop d'inviter Damien, fit son beau-père.

Harry leva le regard vers son beau-père. Il hésita un moment entre se prendre la tête avec lui... Puis une autre idée lui vint à l'esprit.

"Pas grave, je le ferais chez lui, il me l'avait proposé. Et puis j'ai dix sept ans maintenant, je suis majeur" fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Attend Harry ! fit son beau père, Etant donné que tu as 17 ans, ta mère et moi, nous devons d'expliquer certaines choses par rapport à ton enfance

Oui!" fit-il

Lily et Severus décidèrent de leur montrer leurs souvenirs de la guerre contre Voldemort, et particulièrement la nuit du 31 octobre. Comment James était mort, comme Severus avait sauvé Harry et Lily. Il vit son père mourir sous un sort du père de Damien. Rogue ajouta des détails sur ce qu'était la vie de mangemorts. Harry sortit de la pensine, et croisa le regard de son beau-père, écouta son discours. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il entendait.

Pourquoi, vous me dites tout ça? Je le sais déjà, c'est écrit dans au moins cinquante livres!

On pense que Damien veut te faire devenir un mangemort !

Et vous me faites pas confiance pour lui dire non? Et puis vous vous êtes déjà demandé s'il était comme son père? Vous dites que les mangemorts ont des préjugés sur les nés-moldus, et bien vous en avez tout autant envers eux. !

Mon chéri, on te dit ça pour ton bien ! reprit Lily.

Harry, on a aucun préjugé sur toi, on est ta famille, on ne veut pas que tu sois malheureux.

Pas sur moi, mais sur Damien. Vous avez déjà décidé que c'était un mangemort, ce n'est pas le cas. Vous ne le connaissez même pas ! continua Harry sur un ton aussi calme que possible.

Harry sois prudent quand même !

Je le suis déjà, m'man! Alors je peux l'inviter ou pas?" demanda Harry, après un moment de silence.

Tu veux vraiment inviter Damien et Drago ? demanda Lily…

Ben oui, ce sont mes copains. Sinon on peut faire deux anniversaires, un ici en famille et l'autre chez Damien entre copain. " fit Harry, qui avait apprit à être un peu plus... adaptable.

Soit ! répondit Lily, elle ne voulait pas laisser Harry tout seul chez les Lestrange. Harry, promets-moi que tu ne deviendras pas un mangemort.

C'est promis, maman!" fit Harry en soupirant, franchement sa mère et son beau-père étaient bien bizarres parfois. Pourquoi rejoindrait-il le groupe qui avait tué son père.

Bon anniversaire ! fit Lily, suivit par Severus.

Oui, merci" fit Harry.

Le lendemain, ce fut la fête d'anniversaire d'Harry. Severus avait sorti les cadeaux qu'il avait rangés dans leur chambreet Lily avait préparé de bons petits plats pour cette occasion. Le manoir était décorer pour l'occasion et la mère d'Harry avait aussi installé le tableau de James dans le salon pour partager ce moment avec son père.

Bon anniversaire ! fit le James du tableau.

Merci ! répondit Harry.

Harry regardait le portrait de son père, et se poser tout de même des questions sur ce que sa mère et son beau-père lui avait dit sur les mangemorts et la mort de son père. Rogue arriva derrière Harry, et le jeune homme préféra se détourner de son père et Rogue avant que ce dernier dise quoique ce soit.

ça va Harry ? demanda malgré tout Severus.

"Oui..." fit Harry en hochant la tête, il regarda son père une dernière fois, puis regarda la salle, décorée pour l'occasion... Qu'allait dire ses copains des lieux? Il soupira.

Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire ! fit Rogue.

"Merci!" fit Harry qui ne pensait pas uniquement à son anniversaire mais à tout le reste. Parce que malgré la mésentente entre les deux hommes, Harry n'oublie pas qu'il avait quand même été là pendant toutes ses années. Mais maintenant, il allait avoir sa propre vie.

Soudain, Lily arriva dans la pièce et annonça l'arrivée des premiers amis d'Harry. Sans surprise, Ce fut Damien qui arriva le premier. Lily le salua brièvement, avec un sourire qui cachait de la méfiance. Damien comprit trés vite qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, mais cela ne le gênait pas, au contraire. Il était ravi de susciter ce genre de réaction, au moins on ne l'oubliait pas.

"Salut, Harry!" fit Damien avec un sourire pour son ami, et lui serra la main pour le saluer.

salut Damien !

Bon anniversaire.

Merci !

Drago venait d'arriver, et salua à son tour, son pote Harry et Damien. Vint ensuite d'autres camarades de Harry, que le jeune homme avait invité.

Bonjour mon cher Drago fit son parrain.

Salut!" fit Drago, sans trop savoir quelle attitude adoptée.

Il fit tout de même un sourire, et tendit la main pour saluer son parrain. Damien observait Rogue de loin, à la fois satisfait de découvrir ses ennemis, et en même temps peu à l'aise d'être en mauvaise compagnie. Lily arriva et invita les jeunes à la suivre dans la salle à manger pour le gouter. Sur une table se trouvait le festin, et sur une autre table, il y avait une pile de cadeau.

Damien s'approcha du gouter, et observa les convives avec un regard intense. Drago commençait à faire le tour des invités. La petite Violette était là aussi, mais ne semblait pas trés à l'aise et rester non loin de sa mère ou de son père.

Rogue s'approcha de Damien, il était peut-être temps de mettre les choses au clair, de parler avec le jeune garçon. Harry avait peut-être raison, Damien n'était pas son père.

Vous me semblez préoccuper, monsieur Lestrange.

Pas le moins du monde" répondit le concerné et vous? rétorqua-t-il

ça va je te remercie et comment va votre mère ?

"Bien" répondit Damien, qui voulait justement pas parler de tout ça, et encore moins avec lui.

On dirait que vous me reprocher quelque chose je me trompe ?

Pas du tout." répondit Damien, avec un ton qui disait pourtant le contraire.

Malheureusement Severus ne put parler d'avantage avec lui, car déjà Lily annoncé le repas, et tous les jeunes gens invités à la fête se mirent à table. Ils savourèrent des plats délicieux. Jusqu'au gâteau en chocolat pour le désert. L'anniversaire de Harry se passa dans le calme et la bonne humeur, malgré des tensions, perceptible par certains, et par pas d'autres.

Sirius, qui venait d'arriver demander à son jeune filleul, de faire un discours. Harry se leva dans un sourire.

"Merci d'être tous réunit pour fêter mes dix sept ans, je suis enfin majeur. J'espère pouvoir réussir ma vie, et faire de grandes choses.

Puis ce fut le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Il commença par ouvrir celui de Pansy, elle lui avait offert un livre sur le Quidditch.

Puis celui de Drago, qui lui offrait un cahier ensorcelé pour communiquer avec lui

Harry trouva l'idée sympa. Il ouvrit enfin celui de Damien, qui lui offrait une cape noire avec une capuche, c'était un peu bizarre, mais trés utile par temps froid. Après quelques autres paquets de ses camarades, il restait ceux de sa famille. Sa sœur lui avait offert un encrier, avec des plumes. Et de sa mère et son beau-père, il reçut un équipement complet de Quidditch.

"Merci" fit Harry en faisant une bise à sa sœur, il serra la main de ses copains, ou leur fit une tape amicale dans le dos. Et embrassa aussi Pansy. Et il fit un sourire à sa mère, et à son beau-père.

Content que ca te plaise ! dit Severus

Sirius lui offrit lui aussi un cadeau, un album de photo datant de l'époque où James et lui étaient a Poudlard.

"Merci" fit Harry en commençant à feuilleter l'album, mais il avait plus envie d'essayer ses gants, et sa tenue.

Et la fin de soirée, fut agrémentée d'une boom, auquel les adultes ne participèrent pas, même si Sirius avait tout de même dansé avec la petite Violette, avant de laisser Harry en compagnie de ses amis.

Un soir d'automne, à Poudlard, les élèves étaient dans leurs dortoirs, soudain dans le noir de la nuit, une musique envoutante retentit. Un jeune garçon qui avait quitté son lit, marchait dans le couloir entrainé par la musique. Il était hypnotisé par le son. Il était envouté, il la trouvait vraiment trés belle, et voulait savoir qui jouait de la flute de cette façon. Il traversa Poudlard, sans que personne ne le vit, et marcha dans le parc en direction de la forêt interdite. Brusquement, il fut ligoté comme un saucisson, et tiré dans la forêt, il se retrouve enfermé dans une grotte. Et le calme se fit dans la forêt.

Après quelques jours, il eut plusieurs disparitions, et les professeurs commencèrent à s'inquiéter, de même que les élèves. C'est ainsi que Violette se rendit auprès de son grand frère.

Harry je peux te parler ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Oui. Fit Harry en suivant sa sœur un peu à l'écart

Tu as appris les disparitions !

Oui, ... ne t'inquiète pas. répondit Harry avec un sourire, en prenant sa petite sœur dans ses bras

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse à son tour. C'était sans doute de cela qu'elle avait peur. Mais les pensées de Violette, était tout autre, en réalité, elle soupçonnait Damien d'être derrière ses disparitions. La plupart des élèves touchés, était des nés-moldus. Et les autres avaient des parents ayant tenu tête à Voldemort. La jeune fille de quinze ans, maintenant, hésitait à mettre son frère au jour de son enquête.

Méfie-toi car j'ai enquêté sur les élèves qui ont disparu ils ont tenu tète à Voldemort, comme Papa, ou toi. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Harry soupira et regarda sa sœur, il n'avait jamais tenu tête à Voldemort, et vu ses deux meilleurs copains, il doutait d'être sur la liste de ce mystérieux ravisseur.

Merci, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien."

Ton copain Damien, me fais peur ! dit-elle,

Ce qui était pas entièrement vrai, parce qu'elle était courageuse, mais pas entièrement faux non plus, avec toutes les conversations qu'elle avait entendu entre ses parents. S'ils croyaient, être discrets, et bien c'était plutôt raté.

Tu n'as pas à t'en faire petite sœur Damien est très sympa, il ne te fera pas de mal. Fit Harry.

Papa et maman se méfient de lui. Tu devrais faire pareil. Je sais que Damien est le fils de Voldemort. Et je pense qu'il cherche à se venger de toi, et de papa.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à sa sœur, qu'avait-il tous à penser que Damien était le méchant dans cette histoire. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, il n'était pas son père. Damien était son copain, et il n'avait pas kidnappé des élèves pour les amener dieu sait où. Mais avant que Harry ai pu répondre à sa petite sœur, il entendit la voix de Damien arrivait dans l'angle du couloir. Damien arriva dans le couloir, en parlant avec quelques camarades de classe. Il remarqua son ami et la petite sœur de ce dernier dans le couloir.

Hé Salut ! fit-il à Harry et Violette.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il à Violette, en voyant son regard insistant sur lui.  
Rien du tout! fit-elle d'un ton un peu hautain, et elle croisa les bras en le toisant un peu, avant de se détourner de lui.

Beaucoup d'élèves quittèrent Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël, certains parlèrent même de ne pas revenir à la rentrée, à cause des disparitions. Rogue avait même rédigé une lettre à Lily pour évoquer cette situation. Mais Violette refusait de quitter Poudlard, elle voulait mener l'enquête pour découvrir la vérité sur ce qui se passait à Poudlard.

Durant le mois de janvier, Violette décidé d'agir. Elle se promenait, en compagnie d'Hermione, ou de Ron, ou bien de Ginny, parfois Luna, Ce soir là, elle était en compagnie de Ron, ils voulaient tous les deux mettre la main sur le responsable. Pendant plusieurs nuits, il ne se passa rien, et puis un soir, ils eurent la chance de voir un élève se comportait de façon étrange. Ron et Violette se mirent à le suivre. Ce qu'elle ignorait ce que quelqu'un d'autre les suivait aussi.

Dans la forêt interdite, la jeune fille tenait fermement sa baguette magique, avec Ron, quand ils entendirent un drôle de bruit, comme si un corps était trainé sur le sol, au milieu des feuilles et des ronces. Violette avait perdu de vue l'élève kidnappé. Mais il avait une jolie trace sur le sol, qui leur indiquait la route à suivre. Ils marchèrent un moment, quand Ron se figea, et se tourna vers Violette.

Tu as entendu ? demanda-t-il

Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je crois que quelqu'un nous suit !

Tous les deux se retournèrent et se cachèrent derrière un arbre, en attendant que l'ombre qui les suivait, se retrouve dans leur sillage. Elle arriva enfin, et Violette pointa sa baguette sur lui, avec un lumos qui éclaira la moitié de la clairière où ils se trouvaient tous les trois. Ron et Violette firent face à Damien.

Hé fais gaffe avec ton lumos, si tu ne veux pas que la moitié de la forêt interdite, ne sache que tu es là ! fit Damien, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ron, après que Violette ait arrêté son sortilège.

La même chose que vous, j'imagine. Je me demandais qui kidnappait les élèves de Poudlard ?

Ah ! Et bien moi je pensais que c'était toi ! fit Violette.

Pff… pouffa Damien, en secouant la tête devant la bêtise de Violette. Si c'était lui, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment, ou l'endroit pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle le soupçonnait. Il lui suffirait alors de les faire disparaitre tous les deux. Non, ce n'est pas moi ! fit Damien en haussant les épaules, il n'avait pas envie de passer des heures à les convaincre.

Les trois jeunes gens se remirent en marche pour suivre le sentier tracé par quelque chose qui avait tiré les élèves dans la forêt. Ils arrivèrent devant la grotte. Violette, courageuse, fut la première à entrer, suivit par Ron, et Damien. Ils trouvèrent vite les élèves de Poudlard kidnappés. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la grotte. Deux sorciers se tenaient debout-là aussi.

Et tu vois, Ron a été le premier a lancé un sort sur les sorciers. Il a été vraiment courageux, dit Violette à son amie Hermione, alors qu'elles prenaient un thé dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

Violette était en effet entrain de raconter l'histoire à son amie.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

Et bien, ils se sont défendus, et la grotte aurait pu nous tomber sur la tête, si Damien n'avait pas réussit à contrôler les morceaux de roches, ajouta la jeune fille, un peu … perplexe de devoir la vie à Damien. Surtout qu'elle ne savait toujours pas si c'était lui qui était derrière tout ça. Après ce court duel, les trois jeunes gens avaient réussi à fuir, avec quelques camarades de classe, encore valides.

Ils avaient rejoint Poudlard, prévenus les professeurs, et une équipe d'aurors avait été sur place. Ils avaient retrouvés tous les élèves disparus, très affaiblit, mais vivants. Mais les deux sorciers avaient disparu.

Je suis un peu inquiète pour l'année prochaine, fit Violette. Harry ne sera plus là, et puis toi et Ron aussi.

Oui, c'est dur de ne pas avoir Harry avec toi, mais Ginny et Luna seront encore là avec toi.

En tout cas, toi tu réussiras haut la main, tes ASPICS ! ajouta Violette avec le sourire pour son amie.

Les deux filles quittèrent la cuisine de Poudlard avec le sourire. Le mois de mars venait de commencer, et tout le monde ne parlait que du sauvetage des élèves disparus par Violette, Ron et Damien.

Mais Drago avait aussi de quoi se réjouir, car il avait reçu une lettre d'amour à l'occasion de la saint Valentin, venant de la toute jeune Astoria, qui était de la même année que Violette. Il avait accepté de lui parler, et depuis les deux jeunes amoureux ne se quittaient plus. Au point que Damien n'arrêtait pas de faire des commentaires, un peu moqueur. Mais heureusement Drago pouvait partager sa joie avec Harry, qui lui était aussi en couple avec Pansy, depuis quelques mois déjà. Lors de la soirée de fête de fin d'année scolaire de leur 6ème année.

Il est peut-être jaloux, de ne pas avoir de copine ! fit Drago, en parlant de Damien à Harry.

Je sais pas… fit Harry, il n'était pas certain que c'est ce que Damien souhaitait, c'est comme si ce genre de … préoccupation, lui passait loin au dessus de la tête.

Tous les quatre avait décidé de profiter d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, avec les beaux jours qui revenaient doucement, bien qu'ils fassent entre un peu froid. Le soleil était au rendez-vous.

Harry et Drago retrouvaient Pansy et Astoria aux Trois Balais, pour passer la journée ensemble à discuter (et à faire d'autres choses).

De son côté, Damien avait lui aussi quitté Poudlard, pour rejoindre une grotte au dessus du village de Pré-au-Lard. Il y retrouva deux hommes, deux sorciers.

Pourquoi nous avoir convoqué ? demanda l'un des sorciers.

A cause de ce que vous avez fait, kidnapper les élèves de Poudlard !

Oui, et alors…

Et bien c'était une très mauvaise idée. Vous souhaitiez venger le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se trouve que c'est mon père… et que j'ai des projets pour cela.

Votre… père ! répéta le deuxième sorcier, en regardant son acolyte, il avait un peu de mal à le croire.

Pour les convaincre, Damien se mit à parler Fourchelang. Les deux hommes le regardèrent, et sans rien dire, ils courbèrent l'échine, avant de poser un genou à terre. Damien fit un sourire en coin. Les choses s'annonçaient plus tôt bien.

Et enfin, ce que redoutaient les cinquièmes et les septièmes années arriva, les examens. Harry, Drago, Damien, mais aussi Hermione, Ron, Neville et tous les autres devaient passer leurs ASPICS, alors que Violette, et ses autres camarades devaient passer leur BUSES. Tout le monde avait été stressé pendant des semaines, mais là c'était sans doute le pire moment pour les jeunes étudiants de l'école de Sorcellerie. Les jeunes étudiants furent appeler dans la grande salle, qui fut réorganisée pour les examens, les cinquièmes années furent appeler en premier. Hermione, et Ron, enfin en couple après des années à se tourner autour, furent là pour encourager leur jeune amie Violette. Ginny et Luna firent la même chose. Et puis Colin Crivey, qui était le petit ami de la jeune sœur d'Harry Potter.

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient mis en couple, très récemment. Ils avaient commencé à se parler, quand Colin était venu prendre des photos de la jeune fille, quand cette dernière était revenue de son escapade dans la forêt. Il avait prétexté un article dans le journal de Poudlard, qu'il tenait avec Luna, pour s'approcher de la jeune fille. De fil en aiguille, ils s'étaient embrassés, lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, sous le soleil chaud d'un jour de mai.

Ah, je suis contente que tout soit fini ! fit Violette en tenant la main de Colin, pendant que tous les deux marchaient dans le parc de Poudlard.

Colin prenait souvent Violette en photo, et la jeune fille se prêtait au jeu, non pas par coquetterie, mais parce qu'elle voulait faire plaisir à Colin. Parfois, elle se disait que c'était quand même beaucoup, à force, il devait bien avoir assez de photos pour retapisser les murs de sa chambre.

Tu viendras à la maison, pendant les vacances ? demanda Colin, qui voulait passer plus de temps avec la jeune fille.

Evidemment ! fit-elle avec le sourire, en lui sautant dans les bras pour lui faire un câlin. Elle embrassa, avant de tourner la tête vers le soleil couchant à l'horizon.

Le lendemain fut bien moins réjouissant, enfin pour Harry, qui devait passer ses ASPICS, mais après il en aurait fini avec les études, et la vraie vie commencerait pour lui et ses deux amis. Les septièmes années commencèrent par les examens d'histoire de la magie, un sujet que peu d'élèves maitrisé, vue la façon dont le professeur Binns faisait pour donner ses cours. Harry savait malgré tout que Damien réussirait haut la main, de même que la jeune Granger.

Après ce fut les potions, Harry avait « subi » les cours de son beau-père à l'école, mais aussi pendant les vacances, il réussit à s'en sortir sans trop de mal. Mais en parlant avec ses deux amis, il sut qu'il avait fait des erreurs, face aux réponses que Damien lui donnait. Après ce fut la pratique des potions, et la première journée se termina par la théorie en Défense contre les forces du mal.

Le jour suivant, ils commencèrent avec la pratique de Défense contre les forces du mal. Puis ce fut les Sortilèges et enchantements pratique et théorie. Harry compara ses impressions avec Drago et Damien, et tous les trois semblaient s'en être plutôt bien sorti dans l'ensemble. Ils terminèrent la journée, avec la métamorphose et l'astronomie. Le lendemain, fut consacré aux diverses options. Drago passa les runes et l'arithmancie. Damien avait choisi les runes, l'arithmancie, le soin aux créatures magiques, et l'étude des Moldus. Et Harry avait choisi l'étude des runes, et l'astronomie. Enfin au bout du troisième jour d'examen, tout fut enfin fini. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les … résultats durant les vacances afin de savoir ce que les élèves avaient réussi ou non. La fin de l'année arriva, et chacun entra enfin chez eux, pour des vacances bien méritées après autant de péripéties.

On se verra pendant les vacances, j'ai quelque chose à vous monter ! fit Damien dans le wagon du Poudlard-Express alors que ce dernier entrait en gare de Londres.

Il avait attendu le dernier moment pour parler de ça, afin que ses deux amis n'est pas le temps de poser plus de questions, il aimait bien entretenir le suspens. Les trois amis se séparèrent sur le quai de Londres, voie 9 ¾, et c'était la fin de leurs scolarités.

**EPILOGUE**

Durant le mois d'aout, Damien avait enfin réunit ses deux amis. Ils marchaient tous les deux dans l'allée des embrumes, Damien était en tête.

Damien tu viens souvent ici ? demanda Harry

ça arrive de temps en temps" répondit Damien en haussant les épaules.

Où allons nous ? demanda le jeune sorcier à lunette

On va dans une boutique spéciale ! répondit Damien avec un sourire en coin, avant de tourner dans l'angle d'une ruelle sombre. Qu'y-a-t-il? demanda le jeune Lestrange

Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas être la ! Nous ne sommes pas des méchants sorciers ! Venez ! On va ailleurs !

Je ne vois pas le rapport. Méchant et Gentil ça n'existe pas. Le monde est bien plus complexe que ça. Il n'ya pas les gentils d'un côté et les méchants de l'autre. Je pensais que tu le savais depuis le temps, Harry! fit Damien à la fois déçu et en colère.

Rogue m'a parlé de certaines choses sur la magie noire et sur ... ton père, il a trop abusé de la magie et regarde ou ça la mener.

Damien s'arrêta et se tourna face à Harry, pour le fixer d'un regard intense.

La magie est la magie, elle n'a pas de couleur... Mais peu importe, tu peux toujours faire demi-tour, je ne retiens pas.

Ne deviens pas comme lui en tout cas moi je ne te suivrais pas dans cette voie, tu es mon ami et je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié.

Et bien... si tu restes avec moi, il est certain que je ne deviendrais pas comme mon père" fit Damien, un brin manipulateur. Il ne voulait pas que son trio se sépare.

Oui Harry ! tu dois rester avec nous regarde on fait une bonne équipe ! dit Drago

Harry demeura silencieux, il était indécis, face à ce choix cornélien, que venait de lui poser Damien, et son ami Drago.

Il est temps pour toi de choisir. Soit tu restes, soit tu pars, fit Damien en croisant les bras, il attendait la réponse de Harry maintenant.

Ecoute Damien tu es un ami pour moi et toi aussi Drago mais je ne veux pas devenir un mage noir, la magie noire m'a causer des soucis quand je suis bébé. Ton père est un meurtrier et pas le mage le plus gentil que tu crois, je ne veux pas être un mangemort si on entre ici on est voué a ça. Explique-moi Damien, à quoi tu joues. Que veux-tu faire de ta vie ?

Changer le monde, Harry. Tu n'as pas remarqué toutes les inégalités dans ce monde. La richesse de la famille Malefoy et la pauvreté de celle de Weasley! Oui les sorciers d'un côté et les moldus de l'autre.

Ce n'est pas en commettant des meurtres que le monde sera rétablie, Damien. Ton père n'avait rien compris d'ailleurs à cause de ces idées, je n'ai jamais connu mon père.

Qui t'a parlé de tuer des gens, Harry. Je crois que tu mélanges un peu tout. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Pars. Fais comme Rogue t'a dit, crois que ce qu'il te dit. Ne t'ouvre pas à d'autres choses.

Ton père était un assassin à cause de ses idées, tu n'as jamais connu ton père comme moi. Désolé mais je préféré ne pas suivre dans cette voie.

Bien! fit Damien en continuant de marcher sans se retourner vers Harry.

Sommes-nous toujours amis ? demanda Harry.

ça va être difficile Harry! Trés difficile. Je t'enverrais un hibou ! fit Damien.

Harry fit demi-tour pour quitter la ruelle. Drago voulu retenir Harry mais Damien reprit envers Drago

Non laisse, son choix est fait, Drago. Viens fit Damien en reprenant sa route.

Pendant ce temps, là Violette se trouvait en compagnie d'Hermione, et de Ron, ils se trouvaient tous les trois non loin du Ministère. La jeune Granger avait décidé de s'orienter vers une carrière au Ministère, et Violette en avait profité pour rendre visite au parrain de son frère, Sirius, qui travaillait comme Auror au ministère. Avec son expérience au sein de l'Ordre durant la guerre contre Voldemort, il avait trouvé rapidement une place dans ce domaine. Ce poste lui plaisait beaucoup. Aujourd'hui, il recevait la visite de la petite Violette, qui voulait faire le même métier que lui plus tard. En effet, suite à son enquête sur les disparitions de Poudlard, elle avait découvert le travail qu'elle voulait faire quand elle sera plus grande. Elle profitait donc de cette visite pour aller poser plein de questions à Sirius.

Et donc, il faut prendre quoi comme matière à Poudlard ?

Je te conseille Défense contre les forces du mal, évidemment, et puis potions, mais aussi métamorphose et sortilèges. Il faut que tu aies au moins cinq efforts exceptionnels à tes ASPICS.

Et après ?

Après, il y a une formation de trois ans pour devenir auror. Elle est composée de stages, de tests d'aptitudes, et de cours théoriques. Expliqua Sirius avec le sourire.

Il lui fit faire le tour des bureaux des aurors, et la présenta à tout le monde. Elle avait déjà un nom qui impressionné, Rogue, le célèbre sorcier qui a mis en échec le mage noir. Mais en plus, elle commençait à avoir sa petite réputation à elle, avec son enquête sur les disparus de Poudlard.

Quelques jours après sa dispute avec Damien, Harry reçu une lettre de son ami.

_Harry, _

_Je t'écris cette lettre pour te faire part de mon ressenti vis à vis de ce qui s'est passé dans l'allée des embrumes, il y a quelques jours.__Je ne crois pas que tu es trés bien compris mon projet._

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ! pensa Harry en lisant la lettre

_Je souhaite changer le monde des sorciers. Certains seraient bien mieux si les nés-moldus ne prenaient pas leurs places au Ministère, ou à Ste Mangouste.__Cela étant, on peut pas non plus les laisser livrer à eux-mêmes, les sorciers depuis plusieurs générations doivent établir un tutorial pour les moins ...expérimentés de la magie._

Où veux-tu en venir ? marmonna Harry

_C'est ce que je propose de faire, Drago, toi et moi, nous connaissons bien la magie, et nous devrions exercer nos talents pour rendre le monde différent. Mon père a essayé de faire la même chose, mais il s'y est pris de la mauvaise façon.__La magie n'est ni bonne, ni mauvaise, elle n'est ni verte, ni rouge, ni bleu, ni noire. Elle dépend avant tout du sorcier qui s'en sert. Je ne souhaite pas que ma magie fasse de mauvaises choses, mais il faut parfois faire ... de grands sacrifices pour faire avancer les choses. L'histoire est écrite par les gagnants, c'est toujours leur point de vue qu'on prend pour acquis.__Le Bien et le Mal n'existent pas, ce sont des notions que l'homme a inventé pour justifier ses actes et jugeaient ceux de son voisin. Mais je ne vais pas passer ma vie à te convaincre. Ton amitié compte pour moi, et j'espère t'avoir à mes côtés. Viens donc Samedi soir à la maison, il y aura Drago, et d'autres de nos amis. Si tu ne viens pas, ce n'est pas grave, tu auras fais ton choix. Et notre amitié prendra fin. Cela m'attristera, mais je respecterais ta volonté._

_Tu te dois de choisir ce que tu vas faire de ta vie. Ou tu viens m'aider à changer le monde, ou tu te complais dans un monde qui méprise certains valeurs, écrase certaines personnes. C'était ta seule chance de faire partie de l'histoire, après ce sera trop tard. C'est maintenant ou jamais, Harry.__Tu le sauras tout à la réunion. Samedi Soir, Harry. _

_Sur ce, bonne soirée. _

_Cordialement. _

_Damien._

Le Samedi suivant, Harry se tenait devant la porte du manoir Malefoy et venait de sonner à la porte, un petit elfe de maison lui ouvrit la porte. Il fut conduit dans la salle de réunion, il entra dans la pièce.

**FIN**


End file.
